Antigua Obsesión
by TheIceAngel
Summary: La etapa de su vida que había aprendido a amar había acabado. Nuevamente debía dejar todo atrás, incluyendo a su pequeño, para convertirse en una nueva persona y revivir su antigua obsesión. Contianuación de "Quebrada"
1. Un Evento Inesperado

Después de AÑOS (literalmente) de no haber escrito absolutamente nada en la sección española, me he decidido a continuar. Espero aún queden fans míos por aquí. Me disculpo por la larga espera que les forcé a soportar, pero espero que queden satisfechos con la continuación que estoy escribiendo.

Para los que aún no lo saben, esta es una continuación de "Quebrada". Si no lo han leído, me temo que no podrán comprender este fic.

¡Empezamos!

* * *

**Un Evento Inesperado**

"Mmm"

Yoh se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo de la sala, boca abajo y extendido cuan largo era como una víctima de un tiroteo.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Mmm"

"Deja de hacer eso"

"Mmm"

"¡Basta!" gritó Ren.

"Déjalo, Ren" susurró Horo "No puede tener a su querida esposa lejos ni por cinco minutos. Se siente morir…"

"¡Han sido dos horas!" respondió el moreno en su defensa "¡Debió estar aquí hace dos horas!"

"¡Y no has dejado de suspirar y mirar ese viejo álbum por dos horas! Disfruta la vida mientras ella no está. Tamao y Pirika se han ido a pasear. ¡Tenemos la casa para nosotros!"

" Me dijo que estaría aquí para la cena"

"Ahí vamos otra vez"

"Mmm"

La comida se enfriaba y Anna aún no había llegado. Tal vez Aiko y ella estaban practicando aún. No era la primera vez que la chica sobrepasaba sus límites y forzaba su mente. Ya habían tenido un par de discusiones por eso. No obstante, Anna no era una persona de carácter fácil, por lo que siempre tenía la última palabra… y esa última palabra usualmente venía acompañada de un puñetazo. De todas formas, podía decir que estaba feliz y sabía que ella también lo estaba. Se habían casado hacía un par de semanas.

Yoh sonrió y colocó sobre su regazo el álbum que había estado observando minutos atrás. Lo hojeó por unos momentos antes de detenerse. Anna le sonreía a medias desde una foto. Vestía un tradicional kimono blanco y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño ajustado, con un par de mechones rubios cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Había accedido a que Pirika la maquillara, sólo un poco. Lucía bellísima. En algún punto detrás de ella, Ren corría detrás de Horo Horo.

Fue una boda perfecta. Sólo él, ella, sus amigos y su familia más allegada. No hubo más incidente que una pelea entre un Horo Horo muy borracho y un Ren extremadamente obstinado por su actitud. Ah, claro, y las pésimas bromas de Chocolove, la extraña actitud de Ryu y los intentos de Manta por mantener a todo el mundo tranquilo.

Bien, no había sido una boda perfecta, ¿pero qué se podía esperar de un corro de shamanes eufóricos, medio borrachos y armados? Ella había estado demasiado feliz para prestarle atención a semejantes pequeñeces. Se había limitado a recibir las ansiosas miradas de su esposo mientras intentaba disimular su propia anticipación como la dama que era. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

_"Oh, y vaya que tuvimos tiempo"_

La calidez de su sonrisa se transformó en pura malicia y picardía. No había pasado un solo día en que no deseara a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas. Aún le encantaba complacerla y las excitadas respuestas de Anna lo alentaban más allá de cualquier otro estímulo imaginable: su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él, sus ojos dilatados que lo observaban suplicantes, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, el murmullo de sus uñas contra su espalda, sus jadeos, sus gemidos… sus gritos… Y cuando ella tomaba las riendas…

Tuvo que contenerse. Ren y Horo Horo estaban enzarzados en una feroz pelea por lo que él había pasado a segundo plano, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran a notar la estúpida sonrisa que traía y el bulto en sus pantalones. Ya tendrían tiempo de eso luego.

"Como dicen, lo bueno se hace esperar" rió.

"Yoh, ¿dijiste algo?"

"No, nada. Sólo pensaba"

"¿Tú... piensas?"

En ese momento sus oídos captaron el sonido del teléfono. Le pareció extraño que sonara a esas horas, pero no tardó en levantarse. Podría ser Anna para anunciar por cuánto tiempo más estaría fuera.

Pero la voz que escuchó a través del auricular no fue la de su esposa.

"Eh… ¿Yoh-kun?"

"¿Aiko-san?"

"Hai. Eh, disculpa la molestia, Yoh-kun" Se aclaró la garganta. "Me disculpo por el retraso. Anna debería haber estado en casa hace dos horas."

"Sí… Imagino que ambas habrán entrenado más de lo acordado" Hizo una pausa "¿Cierto?"

"Eh…" carraspeó de nuevo "Bueno…"

"¿Cierto?" Yoh experimentaba la creciente sensación de que algo andaba mal.

"En cierto modo, sí. Ambas nos excedimos, sólo que Anna… bueno, es difícil de explicar"

"Aiko, ¿está bien o no?"

"Aún es muy pronto para saberlo. Hay médicos trabajando en eso…"

"¿Médicos?"

"Sufrimos un accidente durante la práctica, pero Anna absorbió la peor parte. Está completamente fuera de control."

" ¿Dónde está?" Aiko titubeaba tras el teléfono "¡Aiko, dime dónde está! ¡Necesito verla, saber que está bien!"

"Refugio de los Ángeles Caídos. Avenida Sotobori Dori, número 4570. Aunque no creo que…"

No la dejó terminar ni se despidió. Colgó el teléfono con fuerza antes de salir con largos trancos de la sala hacia el porche. Amidamaru flotaba sobre él y trazaba círculos intranquilamente, como respondiendo la agonía de su amo. Al llegar a la salida e intentar abrir la puerta, la encontró cerrada y tuvo que devolverse a buscar las llaves, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Ren y Horo Horo corrían detrás de él. El chino exigía explicaciones a voz de cañón. No obstante, Yoh se limitaba a conducir.

_"Por favor, por favor, que esté bien…"_

No supo cómo demonios llegó a la dirección acordada sin matar a algún peatón o sin chocar contra algún otro carro, aunque no es que eso le importara mucho. Horo Horo gritaba despavorido. Aparcó el coche en el primer puesto que encontró y recibió los insultos de alguien que había pensado en estacionarse allí segundos atrás. Ni se molestó en contestarle. Anna…

_"Por favor, por favor, que no haya sido nada malo, por favor, no te vayas aún…"_

Buscó frenéticamente el número 4570, pegado a una rústica puerta metálica. En la pared que daba a la avenida alguien había pintado de mala manera "El Refugio de los Ángeles Caídos". No dudó en tocar la puerta con ambos puños. Vio unos ojos negros desde una rendija.

"¿Nombre?"

"Asakura Yoh"

"Es un club privado. Busque otro bar"

"¡E-espere!" gritó al ver que el sujeto cerraba la pequeña rendija "¡Soy el esposo de Asakura Anna! ¡Me dijeron que estaba aquí! ¡Miyasaki Aiko me llamó para decirme que algo le había ocurrido! ¡Por favor…!"

Oyó el sonido de una conversación que empezó a desarrollarse detrás de la puerta metálica y luego el ruido de un cuerpo pesado golpeando contra una pared. La entrada se abrió de par en par para dejarle ver a Aiko y al guardia a sus pies. Traía un vaso de whisky en la mano y su puño ensangrentado le dio a entender que había sido ella la que había noqueado al guardia. Miró a Ren y a Horo Horo antes de volverse hacia Yoh.

"Disculpa, este guardia es nuevo y aún no reconoce ciertos nombres. A pesar de su tamaño, su cerebro no es muy grande que digamos."

"¿Dónde está?"

Aiko apuró el whisky y tiró el vaso vacío a la cabeza del guardia antes de contestarle.

"La tienen abajo. Ya está controlada y parece que se recupera rápidamente del estado de shock. Creo que te dejarán verla"

Aiko hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. El lúgubre pasillo pronto se transformó en una sala dieciochesca, llena a medias con gente bien vestida y sentada sobre sillas de caoba y cojines de terciopelo. La mujer, con sus jeans desgastados y camiseta militar, descuadraba completamente con aquel pintoresco escenario, pero nadie parecía importunarle. De hecho, todos le miraban con profundo respeto y tal vez algo de temor.

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta de doble hoja. Otro guardia custodiaba la entrada, pero se apartó al ver a Aiko. Éste no era tan tonto como el anterior. Le bastó con ver la cara de malas que traía la mujer y la sangre en su puño para comprender el mensaje.

El estéril olor del alcohol fue lo primero que percibieron al pasar esa puerta. El pasillo que se abrió ante ellos se asemejaba al de cualquier hospital o clínica: luces blancas en el techo, paredes color pastel y piso bien pulido, inmaculado.

"Este es el sitio donde alojamos a nuestros enfermos o afectados. Los hospitales pueden resultar letales o severamente perjudiciales para nosotros si nos encontramos en estado vulnerable, como sedados o inconscientes" Explicó mientras caminaban "Por ello, nuestras mejores mentes diseñaron este sitio, aislado del exterior. De ahí que lo llamen 'Refugio'. Aquí dentro no podemos percibir los pensamientos o emociones de los demás. Es ideal para nosotros."

"Anna…" murmuró él "¿Está bien?"

Aiko se detuvo ante una puerta de madera. Era la habitación número veintisiete.

"Yo diría que está demasiado bien."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira por ti mismo"

La habitación número veintisiete no era la típica habitación de hospital. Más bien parecía una sala de identificación: una pared al nivel de su cintura se erigía a mitad del cuarto y un cristal grueso, probablemente a prueba de golpes y balas, ocupaba la otra mitad del camino hacia el techo. Una puerta gruesa y metálica servía de acceso al lado sellado. En el lado al que habían entrado había varias sillas y algunos monitores mostrando imágenes de la otra parte. Esta última era más adecuada al descanso: poseía un pequeño cubículo oculto que seguramente sería un baño, un diminuto televisor, un par de sillones y un catre.

Anna estaba sobre la cama, con un puño apretando el borde del catre y la otra mano presionando un costillar. Un médico mantenía una máscara de oxígeno sujeta a su rostro, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil, al parecer. Sus hombros temblaban violentamente y portaba una expresión de dolor o incomodidad. Sus ojos negros estaban inflamados y brillantes, como si hubiera llorado en momentos previos y le faltara poco para volver a derramar las siguientes lágrimas.

Aiko se aproximó al vidrio y presionó un botón rojo para comunicarse con el otro lado.

"Hey, Ichiro, ¿cómo va?"

"Todo bien. El oxígeno la ha ayudado muchísimo"

"Ya. Su esposo está aquí. ¿Crees que él pueda encargarse de ella de ahora en adelante?"

"Sí, creo que sí. Ya está mucho más estable. Niña, me voy, ¿de acuerdo? Tu esposo está aquí y entrará a la habitación. No le des un mal rato y déjate poner la máscara"

Tan pronto Ichiro se alejó de ella, Anna dejó caer la mascarilla de oxígeno a la cama. El médico no se molestó en corregir aquello. Ya Yoh se encargaría de la joven de ahora en adelante. Cuando el joven entró, Aiko selló la puerta del otro lado. Él fue a sentarse junto a su esposa, tomó la mascarilla e intentó ponérsela. Ella se resistió un poco, pero luego consiguió convencerla. Anna temblaba y le miraba con los ojos húmedos y una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"Yoh, ¿por qué llora?" oyó que Horo Horo decía al otro lado del vidrio "¿Puedes preguntarle qué le pasó? Ichiro-san no quiere decir nada"

Ahora Anna golpeaba el catre con una mano mientras abría la boca para inundar la sala con un sonido que Yoh jamás había escuchado.

"Eh… Horo Horo… Creo que está riendo"

Hubo silencio por un momento, mientras la chica no paraba de golpear el catre con sus manos y una pura expresión de júbilo le inundaba el rostro. Aiko habló.

"Cuatro tragos"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo llamamos sobrecarga. Por cada hora de esfuerzo mental extremo, el cuerpo de un reishi segrega hormonas con el efecto embriagador de un trago de vodka. Por eso dije cuatro tragos"

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Horo Horo, pegando la cara al vidrio para verla mejor "¡Joder! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No-puede-ser! ¡Está taaaaaaan borracha!"

Anna giró la cabeza para verlo y se levantó.

"¡Cállate!" gritó, acercándose al vidrio a paso tambaleante. Yoh la detuvo para evitar que fuera a caer "¡No estoy borracha!"

"No, claro que no, querida" musitó Yoh contra el oído de ella.

Ella murmuró algo que sólo Yoh pudo oír.

"¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Ha dicho que deberías dejar de decir cosas estúpidas. Te hace lucir mucho más tonto de lo que eres."

Horo Horo calló. Probablemente ese era el comentario más amable que jamás hubiera recibido por parte de ella. AIko retomó el control del micrófono de nuevo.

"Estará bien en un par de horas. Tal vez menos. Oxigenar su cerebro le ayudará a despejarse. Te dije que estaba mejor que nunca"

Yoh la ayudó a volver a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Era difícil mantener la mascarilla en su sitio cuando Anna no paraba de reír como una colegiala, mas creía que no había motivo para apresurar su recuperación. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que oía a Anna reír. Era inquietante en cierto modo. Tenía a la itako más poderosa desternillándose de la risa entre sus brazos. Aquella mujer que había encerrado a un demonio dentro de su cuerpo y cuyo intelecto y poder sobrepasaba al de muchos en la superficie del planeta. La veía lanzar encantadoras risotadas por cada tontería que se le ocurriese, completamente fuera de control, y aún así nada malo ocurría. No había Onis afuera destrozando gente, ni explosiones de furyokou, ni espíritus regresando del más allá, ni terremotos, ni maremotos, ni incendios… Nada.

El control que Anna había ejercido sobre sí misma estaba colapsando después de años de mantenerlo, pero no ocurría nada malo debido a aquel hecho.

"Mantén la mascarilla en su lugar, Yoh. Lo mejor será devolverla a su estado original lo más pronto posible"

Yoh rió.

"Creo que está bien, Aiko. Déjala reír. Creo que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que rió, seguramente le hará bien relajarse un poco… Debo agradecértelo. He intentado muchísimas veces hacer que riera, pero lo máximo que he obtenido es una sonrisa. Gracias a ti la he oído reír… y cantar" rió de nuevo "Juro nunca llevarla al karaoke"

Ren torció el gesto cuando Anna intentó vocalizar una nota especialmente alta.

"Muy cierto. Acabamos de descubrir que Anna no puede cantar" dijo Ren.

"Bueno, acaba de descubrir la música. Además, le encanta QUEEN. Déjala ser"

Cuando las risas de Anna cedieron un poco, Yoh intentó colocarle la mascarilla. Ella le observó con sus ojos negros, atreviéndose a colocar una mano sobre la de él para hacerle apartar el molesto obstáculo de su boca y así poder unir, casi dolorosamente, sus labios contra los de él. Los ojos de Ren y Horo casi se salen de sus órbitas. La itako nunca hacía demostraciones de afecto en público.

"Te amo, Yoh" dijo claramente, antes de retirarse y volver a cantar.

¡No!" Gritó Horo "¡Sí que está borracha!

"¡No estoy borracha!"

"Ahí vamos de nuevo"

* * *

"Ichiro, ¿tienes las grabaciones?"

"Aiko creo que el Consejo debería enterarse de esto…"

"La niña sólo tiene una sobrecarga, por Dios"

"No, no. Lo vi… Ahora mismo está riendo, pero poco antes de que ese chico llegara… No era seguro entrar allí. Tú lo viste, como miraba a todos. Como si quisiera matarnos sólo por diversión. Sus ojos… nunca había visto ojos tan despiadados como esos."

"Sólo estaba agresiva, fuera de control, pero ya ha pasado."

"Creo que la sobrecarga desató un monstruo. Respeta mi posición, jamás había visto alguien tan descontrolado. ¿No la viste? No paraba de golpear el vidrio y por un momento llegué a pensar que lo rompería. Le hizo una grieta. Saltó tan alto que tocó el techo con sus manos e hizo piruetas imposibles. Aquí abajo mi empatía no funciona, pero sentí claramente sus intenciones, quería abrirnos en canal, hacernos daño con sus propias manos."

Aiko suspiró.

"Aiko, te ruego que pidas ayuda al Consejo. Esa mujer no es normal. Lo vi en sus ojos… Ojos rojos."

"Yo lidiaré con ella, Ichiro-kun. De momento, te pido que por favor no menciones este asunto al Consejo. Puedes quedarte con las grabaciones, pero prométeme que no dirás nada."

Ichiro vaciló y miró hacia abajo.

"Por favor, Ichiro."

"Lo prometo, Aiko. Sólo porque eres tú, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en tu criterio."

"Gracias, viejo amigo. Sabía que podía contar contigo."

* * *

Fue capaz de calmarla tras numerosas peleas, ataques de risa y unos veinticinco dolorosos tributos a _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Gracias a Dios había dejado de cantar. Aiko tenía cara de querer lanzarle una silla. Horo Horo y Ren habían vuelto a la pensión por su cuenta, ya que las chicas podrían preocuparse si no los veían allí. Ahora ambos yacían sobre la diminuta cama, Anna con una mano alrededor de su abdomen y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

_"Recuerdo el tiempo en que no confiabas en nadie por ningún motivo. Aquel en el que dudaba si me querías e incluso yo mismo dudaba de mi amor por ti. Hoy me he asustado, Anna. Muchísimo. Cuando Aiko me llamó y me dijo que algo te había pasado, pensé que moriría. Hace un par de años lo creía imposible, pero me he enamorado y sigo estando enamorado de ti. Sé que ha ocurrido lo mismo contigo, porque confías en mí y te has entregado a mí como mi esposa, mi amante…"_

Sintió una leve caricia contra su pecho.

"¿Aiko se ha ido ya?"

"Ah, ¿estás despierta?"

"¿Se ha ido?"

"Sí, dijo que volvería en diez minutos"

"Es suficiente"

Se apoyó en ambos brazos y colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No deberíamos hacer esto aquí!"

"Silencio. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Me has deseado todo el día. Lo sentí por la mañana, pero no pudiste tomarme porque el idiota de Horokeu interrumpió ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo aquí, ahora?" sus manos bajaron por su pecho "Es sólo un rapidito…"

"Anna"

"¿Qué pasa?" ronroneó ella. Se irguió para quitarse la camisa y de paso mirarlo a los ojos "¿No me deseas?" Yoh dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la curvilínea figura de su esposa antes de forzarse a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo "Yo sí te deseo"

Eso fue lo que terminó por desarmarle. Dios, como le encantaba cuando tomaba el control. Ella ya sabía que lo tenía en sus manos. Sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba para besarle.

"Sólo diez minutos" musitó.

Sus manos trabajaban casi frenéticamente para desabrochar sus pantalones y darle un corto masaje a su miembro. Parecía no importarle el hecho de que Aiko podría entrar en cualquier momento. Su cerebro aún estaba bajo los efectos de las hormonas y aparentemente aquello afectaba su libido. No podía ser mejor para él.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que ella se cansara. Ni se molestó en quitarse la ropa que le quedaba. Se contentó con apartar sus pantaletas para dejarle entrar en ella. Probablemente, aquello era lo más atrevido y desvergonzado que jamás hubiera hecho. No obstante, a medida que sus caderas se unían más y más, encontró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo deseaba, necesitaba el alivio que sólo él podía ofrecerle y cuando Yoh se sentó y posó sus manos en su fina cintura para atraerle más, no pudo evitar aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

"¡Ah! ¡Yoh!"

Él ya sabía lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de ella, conocía sus reacciones ante un orgasmo inminente, pero eso no significaba que no se deleitara al ver que su esposa arqueaba la espalda y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de placer. Su interior aprisionándolo fuertemente fue más de lo que pudo soportar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se le uniera también, dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido contra el cuello de ella.

Anna se dejó caer sobre su pecho, aliviada de momento.

"Anna"

"Dime"

"No sé tú… pero estos han sido los mejores diez minutos de toda mi vida"

Anna se irguió, aún unida a él, y cedió ante un nuevo ataque de risa.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el cap, algo así estilo prólogo. Me disculpo por los posibles errores que haya podido cometer. Mi BetaReader y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho por corregir todo. Muchas gracias, Annshail! Después de casi un año sin escribir absolutamente nada en español, temo que he caído en muchísimos vicios.

No piensen que es por promocionar, pero Annshail tiene buenos fics YohxAnna. Es una de las pocas que quedan, así que aprovechen! De veras se las recomiendo!

Los veo en unas semanas!


	2. La Resaca

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, pero acá va el capítulo dos. Espero les guste! Dejen reviews!**

* * *

**La Resaca**

"_Ah… an cerca… Es la prime… ez… uedo… sentirt… tan… erca"_

_Gimoteó. No, no quería tener a nadie cerca. No allí._

"_Sí, sí. Llora… o…írte… iero… tenerte cerca"_

"_Vete" jadeó ella "¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí!_

"_Tan…o tiempo… an… placen…tero… tener… tu cuerpo"_

"_¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_¿Dónde… estás? No pue… verte. Te… oig…"_

_Intentó contener sus sollozos para que dejara de oírla, pero era imposible. Era capaz de percibir otras cosas que para ella eran imperceptibles._

"_Tú… cuerpo… an… cálid… lo… iento… Tu corazón… ate… tan rápido. Lo oigo"_

_Se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su voz retumbaba aunque tuviera los oídos tapados._

"_Por favor, no, no quiero… Por favor"_

_Oyó una risa que le heló la sangre. _

"_Shhh… No. Hoy… no. Aún… emasiad lejos. Ero… pront… mía. Serás mía"_

_

* * *

_

"_¿Qué…?"_

Lo segundo que supo tras recuperar la consciencia fue que estaba sola en la habitación que compartía con Yoh. Lo primero fue el terrible dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con partirla en dos. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no fue capaz de resistir el doloroso brillo que atravesó la delicada pupila.

"_¿… pasó?"_

La tercera cosa que descubrió era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo acaecido. Entornó los ojos tras los párpados. Recordaba… una pelea. Sí, eso.

* * *

_Aiko hizo una finta. Anna tuvo que retroceder cuando la menuda mujer avanzó para atacarle. Logró esquivarle apenas. Sabía que evitar el contacto físico en la mayor medida posible era necesario. De lo contrario perdería… de nuevo._

_Su sensei se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia. _

"_¿Qué ocurre?" Le había dicho "¿Tienes miedo?"_

_Anna frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia delante con las manos extendidas, pero cuando Aiko fue a su encuentro tuvo que retroceder._

"_¿De qué sirve el aikido si no te atreves a tocarme? Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. ¿O acaso no confías plenamente en tus habilidades?"_

"_Me haz enseñado que el exceso de confianza puede ser letal"_

"_Y también la carencia de ella"_

_Bufó y nuevamente salió disparada como una bala hacia Aiko. Esta vez no tuvo piedad ni retrocedió. Buscó con sus manos el cuello y la cabeza y esquivó cualquier golpe que se le viniera encima con habilidad natural. Había descubierto hacía mucho que era más fuerte que Aiko y más hábil físicamente, pero el tablero se invertía si se tomaba en cuenta la experiencia de la psiquiatra en el manejo de la mente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aiko estableciera un contacto lo suficientemente largo como para encontrar una brecha en las defensas de Anna, expandirla y entrar en su mente._

_De ahí en adelante, todo cayó en espiral vertiginosa._

_Retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacarla, pero Aiko ya sabía las pocas tácticas que Anna había desarrollado y supo cómo jugar sus cartas._

"_En toda mi existencia, jamás vi una mente tan patética como la tuya" escupió Aiko. "Son muchos los que han pasado por situaciones similares como la tuya, pero tú no paras de regodearte en tu propia miseria. Me das asco"_

_Anna retrocedió parpadeando e intentó analizar las pretensiones de Aiko. ¿A qué quería llegar pronunciando semejantes palabras?_

"_Abandonada desde los dos años, creciste en un ambiente poco familiar. Tu debilidad desató el horror sobre Ozoresan durante los primeros años de tu vida. Te llamaron demonio… ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que te conozco mejor, opino que tienen la razón"_

_Sólo entonces encontró suficiente valor para hablar._

"_¿Qué pretendes, Aiko?_

_Intentó sonar ruda y falló de manera espectacular._

"_Sólo abrirte los ojos. Mostrarte tú debilidad. Accedí a enseñarte mi técnica más secreta, pero me he cansado. El problema es tu mente. Por más que tu potencial sea muy alto, tu mente no deja de ser… frágil"_

_Una serie de imágenes dolorosas anidaron en la mente de Anna. Supo que era una treta de su sensei, pero no pudo hacer nada para propiciar su desaparición._

"_Un poder como el tuyo exige una fortaleza que tu alma no posee. Caerás. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero así será… Como el hombre que tanto temes y aborreces"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

_Se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia. Aiko esquivó. Esta vez no tenía intenciones de mantener contacto físico para invadirle, sino de partirle el cuello de una maldita vez._

"_¡Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu propia ira!"_

_Anna pronto se puso frenética. Sus manos buscaron un punto débil con desesperación, pero de manera metódica al mismo tiempo. Aiko no dejaba de proferir epítetos no muy agradables de manera inteligente y cínica. Ya conocía su mente y sabía de qué manera poner el dedo en la llaga._

_Anna se agazapó y saltó de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos encontraron los hombros de Aiko. La pequeña mujer dio un grito de sorpresa cuando Anna la alzó en vilo con una fuerza bestial y la zarandeó antes de lanzarla con fuerza contra un árbol. Se golpeó la cabeza y se deslizó tronco abajo hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Le costó recuperar el aire y mirar el rostro enfebrecido de su aprendiz. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la expresión frenética de su aprendiz._

"_Llámame débil sólo una-vez-más" enunció lentamente "Dame una razón para partirte el cuello, Aiko, y te juro que lo haré"_

_Aiko dudó unos momentos y Anna saboreó la victoria antes de obtenerla. Se equivocó si pensaba que su sensei iba a ceder. Sonrió de manera cínica, se levantó y dijo muy lentamente:_

"_Te creo muy capaz" se acercó a ella con paso decidido "Sí, por supuesto. Tu debilidad te hace propensa a la ira, y el monstruo que eres, a la matanza. Dame una sola razón para creer que eres tan humana como yo"_

_Anna temblaba de ira. La vocecilla dentro de su cabeza no ayudaba, ya que repetía mil y un maneras de hacer sufrir a Aiko antes de matarla. Los temblores se convirtieron en espasmos a medida que su sensei elevaba el tono de sus insultos y los hacía más graves. Fue entonces cuando encontró una fuente de ira mayor a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado jamás. _

"_Realmente…Comprendo por qué tus padres te dejaron. Comprendo que Kino te haya entrenado en un intento de restablecer tu condición humana. Pero… esos esfuerzos fueron decididamente inútiles. Mírate. Temblando de ira como una bestia. ¿Deseas matarme? Adelante. Mátame y no te arrepientas… Estoy segura de que lo harás, y ello constatará tu debilidad"_

_Sintió un gruñido formarse en su pecho y cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar los espasmos que se apoderaban de cada músculo en tensión. Aiko aprovechó su condición para introducir en su mente imágenes dolorosas de cuatro hombres al acecho y el cadáver de alguien… De Yoh, a los pies de un monstruo de ojos azules. _

"_Crees que Tetsu es el diablo personificado, ¿no es así? Pero no dejó de notar el parecido. Incluso eso es entendible" hizo una pausa "Lo único que no comprendo es cómo diablos un ángel como Yoh se enamoró de un demonio como tú…"_

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _

_De pronto oyó la voz dentro de su cabeza, su propio demonio interior. Murmuraba propuestas en un tono tan deliberadamente seductor y sublime que súbitamente sus intenciones le parecieron plausibles, racionales. ¿Cómo resistirse a semejante delicadeza y convicción? Con una violenta convulsión, cedió ante el deseo ardiente y la negrura impenetrable. _

* * *

No sabía qué demonios había ocurrido después, si había matado a Aiko o no. Lo dudaba. Por más molesta que estuviera, ella no sería capaz de matar a su sensei. Creyó haber perdido el conocimiento… Sí, probablemente fuera eso. Aiko habría aplicado una técnica para detenerla, y ella en su vulnerabilidad no había podido bloquearla.

Fuera lo que fuera, le dolía cada centímetro de piel.

Logró mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque además de dolerle, éstos no funcionaban bien. Veía todo a través de una película borrosa. Recibir de lleno la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana resultaba en un dolor palpitante, pero soportable, tras sus párpados. Logró incorporarse y dar la espalda a la ventana sin mayores problemas.

Se sabía la casa de memoria y sus sentidos agudos le informarían si alguien estaba cerca o estaba en peligro de tropezarse. De momento, todos estaban armando un barullo abajo en la sala. No hablaban tan alto ni peleaban, pero era suficiente para molestarle.

Los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar. Decidida a armar un buen escándalo y romper una pared con la cabeza de Horokeu, bajó las escaleras pisando fuerte. A mitad de camino notó que las voces se apagaban hasta extinguirse. Aquello le trajo un ápice de satisfacción. A pesar de estar dolorida, podía causar gran miedo y respeto. Exigiría saber qué rayos le había pasado.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina de un golpe y se encaró con un grupo de cinco personas. Tamao se levantó de golpe.

"¡Anna-sama!"

Ignoró a la tímida muchacha y se dirigió a su novio con el ceño fruncido. No le tomó una fracción de segundo pensar lo que iba a decir. Un _"¿Qué demonios haces holgazaneando? Deberías estar limpiando los baños, parásito"_ sonaba bien. Abrió la boca para empezar.

"¿Qué demonios…?" empezó.

No pudo terminar la frase. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y tosió a la vez que abría los ojos de sorpresa. El pasmo se tornó en vergüenza cuando oyó la risa estruendosa de Horokeu.

"¡Ahora estás ronca!" gritó él, jubiloso "¡No puede ser mejor!"

Cuarta y última cosa que descubría conscientemente: su voz, antes femenina, grave y poderosa, había subido unas cuantas octavas y tonos hasta ser casi inaudible. Sin mencionar que era horrible. Ahora tenía el bochornoso tono de un niño resfriado.

"¡Cállate!" gruñó ella, aunque sonó más bien a un chillido agudo. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta "No querrás que te eche de esta pensión, ¿o sí?"

"¡Cómo si pudieras, _American Idol_!"

Horo-Horo no supo en qué momento había acortado la distancia entre ellos y agarrado de las solapas de la camisa. Entonces supo que estaba en serios problemas.

"No, por favor"

"Adiós, Horo-Horo"

* * *

Tras haber liberado toda su frustración y usado a Horo-Horo como saco de boxeo, se dirigió a su esposo.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Éste sólo asintió y la siguió hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Anna no esperó mucho más. Miró a Yoh fijamente a los ojos y le colocó una mano sobre el cuello desnudo para establecer contacto. Quería que él escuchara la pregunta, pero no deseaba emplear su estropeada voz. Forzó un poco su adolorida cabeza y preguntó:

_"¿Qué me pasó, Yoh?"_

"¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?"

_"No estoy muy segura. Todo es muy difuso. Recuerdo haber… peleado con Aiko. No sé en qué punto dejó de ser práctica y se convirtió en una pelea real. Me enfadé muchísimo, Yoh, como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo"_

"Aiko me dijo que se había excedido. Que te había provocado y que… bueno, tú habías perdido el control"

_"¿Aiko te dijo? Es decir, no le causé mayor daño"_

"Cuando la vi, lo único que tenía roto eran los huesos de una mano, y eso fue por meterle un buen gancho al guardia que no me dejaba pasar" sonrió

_"¿Nada más?"_

"Bueno, tenía unos cuantos rasguños y cojeaba un poco, pero más nada… Pareces decepcionada"

_"Me alivia, en parte. Temí haberle… hecho más daño. Pero al mismo tiempo, me habría gustado mostrarle que mi fuerza es mayor de lo que ella acredita"_

"Ya" sonrió de nuevo "Bueno, lo importante es que estás perfectamente bien"

_"No del todo…"_

"Bueno, bueno. Sólo estás ronca… ¿o hay algo más?" añadió preocupado.

_"Me duele la cabeza y me siento un poco mareada, pero creo que estaré bien en un par de días."_

"Tenemos aspirinas abajo" se giró para ir a buscarlas "Traeré una"

"_Espera"_ él la encaró de nuevo _"¿Qué hora es?"_

"Amor, son las siete y media, más o menos"

_"¿Siete y media?... Me habré desvanecido a eso de las cuatro… ¿Dormí tres horas?"_

"No… Perdiste el conocimiento ayer, Anna"

"Ayer" repitió en voz alta. Tosió cuando un dolor ardiente le atravesó la garganta _"¿He dormido más de un día?"_

"No" vaciló y ella pudo sentir su duda "¿Dices que te desvaneciste durante la pelea y no recuerdas nada más?"

_"No" _

"¿Anna, nada de nada?

_"No, Yoh, nada de nada. ¿Acaso no estuve dormida todo ese tiempo?"_

Él pudo sentir la sombra del miedo en aquella pregunta, como si temiera lo peor… Haber desatado una invasión demoníaca sobre Tokyo o haberse llevado las vidas de la mitad de la población sin siquiera estar consciente encabezaban la lista de los posibles desastres que se estaba imaginando. El shamán abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrieron las palabras adecuadas.

_"Yoh, ¿qué hice?" _cuando el no contestó a su súplica interrogativa, se volvió más exigente _"Sabes que sí no me lo dices, igual podré obtener la información de tu mente. Y no será bonito"_

"Es un asunto delicado" dijo al fin "Aiko me pidió que la llamara en cuanto despertaras. Yo no puedo explicarlo con exactitud porque no quiso darme los detalles por más que le supliqué. Sólo dijo que nos pusiéramos en contacto tan pronto como fuera posible"

Ella asintió enérgicamente y le soltó el hombro. Se sentía exhausta y el dolor se había acrecentado tras aquel pequeño esfuerzo mental. Aún así, no podía dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Necesitaba respuestas de Aiko y ella se las daría, o era capaz de ir directamente a su oficina e interrumpir cualquier consulta psiquiátrica con tal de hacerla escupir las palabras que quería oír. No le importaba montar una escena frente a un deprimido desconocido al que probablemente no volvería a ver. Ya se atendría a las consecuencias de sus actos luego de haber provocado la ira de su sensei.

Tomó el teléfono celular de Ren prestado—antes de que él pudiera decir que sí—y fue a la habitación más alejada de la pensión. Marcó el número de Aiko. Ésta respondió al primer timbrazo. No quiso contestar sus preguntas por el teléfono. Le dijo que fuera a su casa, sola. Aquello le pareció extraño, pero no cuestionó nada. Eran casi las ocho, así que Aiko debería estar por llegar a su casa.

Tomó el nuevo auto de Yoh—y por ende, de ella—, cortesía de Manta. Un ostentoso Volvo plateado con asientos de cuero. Según Yoh, Manta y todos los demás seres que tenían el cromosoma "Y", era un Volvo C70, pero para ella era un vehículo cuyas finas líneas y techo descapotable eran de su agrado.

Estacionó el Volvo frente a la mansión. Aiko se lanzó hacia ella como una posesa a pesar de una notable cojera.

"¡Oh! ¿Es un Volvo C70?"

Corrección: Según Yoh, Manta, todos los demás que tenían el cromosoma "Y" _**y**_ Aiko, era un Volvo C70.

_"Eso dijo Manta"_

Aiko acarició la línea superior de una puerta con un claro anhelo en sus ojos. No le sorprendería si se compraba uno inmediatamente. Con todo el dinero y todas las acciones que había heredado tras la muerte de sus familiares, el dinero era algo que se iba acumulando con los años. O en el caso de Aiko, se iba desvaneciendo. Tenía un buen gusto para los lujos y no había manera de llevar su fortuna al Más Allá. Sin herederos, sólo podía gastarla.

La itako inhaló, contuvo el aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Sabía que Aiko no bromeaba, y que la había convocado para hablar de algo importante. En dos años de conocerse, Anna sólo había pisado aquella mansión de aire ominoso tres veces, lo cual no le ayudaba a serenarse, sino que obligaba a su mente a saltar de una posible catástrofe a otra peor. La lista de situaciones nefastas y debacles no hacía más que aumentar.

Se dio cuenta de que su sensei cargaba un vaso de whisky.

"_No deberías beber"_ le reprochó Anna.

"Soy una mujer vieja de treinta seis años. Haré lo que me dé la gana"

Apuró el vaso antes de abrir la puerta. Adentro hacía mucho frío y estaba muy silencioso. La antigua mansión había pertenecido a la familia Miyasaki durante más de dos siglos, hasta su extinción hacía más de una década. Aiko era la única que quedaba, viviendo en la más absoluta soledad y negándose a vender las propiedades que otrora habían sido de los más poderosos y ancianos de su familia.

La invitó a instalarse en una sala que empleaba para tomar el té.

"_¿Y bien?"_

"¿Tan mal estás que no puedes hablar?"Anna asintió. "Es una lástima. No intentes establecer comunicación conmigo, o tu dolor de cabeza empeorará. Sólo baja tus defensas y déjame leer lo que pienses"

"_Leerás absolutamente todo lo que piense. Prefiero aguantar el dolor de cabeza y sólo dejarte leer lo que yo quiera. No será tan agotador como la conversación que mantuve con Yoh. Eso fue extenuante"_

"Cómo quieras. De todos modos hablaré en voz alta para que no tengas que forzar tu reishi demasiado" Anna mostró su acuerdo con un asentimiento "Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"_¿A qué hora exactamente perdí el conocimiento?"_

"A las cuatro y algo. Llevábamos buen rato practicando"

"_Yoh me dijo que no había dormido todo ese tiempo"_

"Dormiste sólo los primeros minutos. Yo diría que unos quince. Fue suficiente para que te llevara al Refugio. Allí te instalamos en una habitación, que, por cierto, echaste abajo."

"¿Qué?" jadeó

"Siempre supe que tenías más fuerza que una persona normal, pero eso fue… avasallador. Estabas muy agresiva, Anna"

"_¿Tan agresiva como para destrozar una habitación?"_

"Eso… e intentar estrangular al primer médico que te puso las manos encima. Tuvimos que sedarte y trasladarte una habitación blindada" hizo una pausa "Tenemos la suerte de haber instalado cámaras de seguridad dentro de la pared. No pudiste alcanzarlas… por suerte" suspiró "¿Cómo te sientes mentalmente?"

"_Exhausta, pero no quiero dormir"_

"¿Estás molesta? ¿Irritada? ¿Alguna emoción fuerte?"

"_No. Sólo intrigada. ¿Intentas disculparte?"_

"En absoluto. Sólo creo que tu comportamiento agresivo pudo ser desatado por la ira. Lo que voy a mostrarte puede generar emociones contradictorias, así que debes prometerme que te comportarás e intentarás reprimir cualquier emoción intensa"

"_¿Tan grave fue?"_

"Lo fue. Promételo"

Anna no vaciló en estar de acuerdo. Cada vez estaba más preocupada.

Se trasladaron a una amplia sala de televisión. Era una de las pocas habitaciones que se usaban regularmente. Había una respetable colección de discos originales de música clásica, jazz y rock a un lado de un enorme televisor de plasma de más de setenta pulgadas. Al otro lado, había organizado su colección personal de películas.

Tomó un CD que no estaba en ninguno de los dos montones y lo introdujo en un DVD. La gran pantalla se iluminó en toda su extensión y le mostró las dimensiones de una habitación pequeña, que más bien parecía el cuarto de un prisionero. Apenas había un catre y un cubículo que probablemente sería un baño. En la esquina inferior izquierda había un reloj en letras blancas.

"¿No recuerdas esta habitación?"

_"No"_

"¿Ni un ápice? ¿No te parece familiar siquiera?"

_"No recuerdo haberla visto jamás. No creo haber estado allí."_

"Lo estuviste. Permaneciste en esa habitación por más de siete horas"

Aiko señaló la pantalla con la barbilla. Una persona había abierto una puerta y otra, un hombre, trasladaba a una mujer inconsciente en brazos. Anna. Aiko venía poco detrás. El video mostraba una cojera más palpable que la actual.

"Me diste un buen golpe"

_"¿Duele?"_

"No te hagas ilusiones"

_"Sólo fue una pregunta hecha con buena fe"_

"Bien, acabábamos de dejarte en la habitación, como puedes ver. Te habíamos inyectado un sedante aproximadamente cinco minutos antes. Se suponía que los efectos deberían haber durado unas dos horas. Observa con detenimiento el reloj de la esquina" tomó el control remoto y adelantó el video. Apenas un par de segundos después, volvió a presionar _play_ "Allí"

Jadeó, pero no era producto de la resequedad de su garganta.

_"¿Sólo cinco minutos?"_

"A los cinco minutos te movías y gemías un poco sobre el catre" adelantó la película sólo un poco "A los dos minutos de dar señales de moverte, te sentaste de golpe" presionó _forward_ de nuevo, pero no lo dejó correr, sino que colocó el video en _pause_ "Respira hondo. Si te impresionaste con lo que haz visto hasta ahora, vas a desmayarte con lo que sigue"

_"Estoy bien"_

Presionó _play._

Se vio a sí misma en esa diminuta habitación, agazapada contra el suelo como un felino. Se vio saltar hacia un vidrio en apariencia frágil, pero que no se rompió tras numerosos golpes, patadas, empujes y embates; intentar arrancar el catre del suelo, sin lograrlo debido a que estaba fijo al piso, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con destrozar la colcha y desgarrar la almohada; dando puñetazos a cada baldosa hasta hacerla añicos y arrojar cada fragmento contra la pared; intentando escarbar una salida con sus propias manos en una pared de concreto…

"Aiko, ¿qué…?"

"No lo sé. No sé qué demonios ocurrió. Fíjate lo que hará ahora"

De pronto, la Anna del video se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Se mantuvo tan quieta como una estatua de mármol, mirando fijamente un objeto inexistente en el vidrio. Aiko adelantó el video, comentando que había permanecido en esa misma posición por unos cinco minutos. Cuando la película corrió normalmente, la joven mujer giraba la cabeza una y otra vez, como buscando algo más que romper ahora que había descubierto que las cosas que aún estaban en pie eran indestructibles.

Vio entonces la cámara incrustada en la pared con una expresión febril.

"Fíjate, Anna"

En el video, la itako se agazapó contra el suelo. Había abierto la boca y su cuerpo convulsionaba ferozmente a la vez que lanzaba un feroz gruñido. Cubrió los dos metros de altura de un solo salto. Tal como había dicho Aiko, las cámaras estaban incrustadas en las paredes. Aquello demostró no ser un exceso de seguridad.

Horrorizada, vio una animación ampliada y salvaje de su rostro observando la cámara de seguridad y sus manos intentando arrancarla de la pared. Al ver la expresión de su aprendiz, Aiko detuvo el video. Fue peor. Quedó la imagen congelada de su rostro contorsionado por la necesidad de destruir, de sus ojos ardiendo al rojo vivo con el fulgor un deseo brutal, de sus labios entreabiertos y levemente curvados hacia arriba en una entrega al disfrute.

Era la mismísima efigie del salvajismo.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, aunque mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que estaban tan redondos como platos. Aiko se apresuró a apagar el aparato que de repente le parecía odioso.

"Eso fue lo peor. Te calmaste luego y volviste a la normalidad. Yoh llegó poco después"

"Eso no puede ser cierto" musitó ella, levantándose lentamente. El dolor que le atravesó la garganta fue horrible y paladeó el sabor de la sangre, pero lo ignoró. Miró a Aiko "¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?!"

"Ninguna broma de ninguna clase. Este video fue tomado por una cámara de alta definición. Lo que viste y oíste es real y ocurrió en el Refugio"

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que hice?! ¡Destrocé cada cosa que se atravesó en mi camino con mis propias manos! ¡Y no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso!"

Cubrió el espacio que las separaba en apenas una fracción de segundo.

"¡Explícame cómo demonios hice todo eso y ni me acuerdo!"

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, Anna. Lo que sea que ocurrió, te hizo más fuerte, salvaje y más resistente a los narcóticos"

"¡Me hizo un monstruo!" la alzó en vilo y la zarandeó "¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Eso sí lo recuerdo! ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!"

"¡Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que la ira desataría esa _cosa_!" gruñó Aiko.

Anna la arrojó contra la pared de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, en el parque. Siguió la trayectoria que describió el cuerpo de la psiquiatra con movimientos veloces hasta que tocó el suelo. En cuanto Aiko abrió los ojos, vio la misma expresión fanática inscrita en el rostro de su aprendiz, aquella que había visto pocos minutos antes de que perdiera el control el día anterior.

Esta vez no tentó a la suerte.

"Cálmate, Anna. No era mi intención ofenderte"

La aludida bufó y retrocedió, respirando hondo. Aiko se levantó lentamente. No podía apoyarse en su pierna mala y las numerosas vueltas que había dado por el suelo habían empeorado su estado. Notó que la itako meneaba la cabeza antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

"No entiendo… Me he enfadado mucho antes, pero jamás había ocurrido algo así" Balbuceó "Lo siento, Aiko, no fue mi intención…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. No te vayas a deprimir ahora. He tenido que atender a varios pacientes difíciles hoy" sacudió la cabeza "Lo que me temía. Es normal que la gente se torne violenta con la ira, pero en tu caso… ¿Dices que nunca te había ocurrido algo así?"

"Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando Yoh murió o… Tetsu me hizo daño, y júralo que esos han sido las dos peores rabietas que he pasado"

"Es decir, es probable que sea acumulativo…"

"No comprendo"

"Anna, eres reishi. No me sorprendería que hubieras desarrollado otra… consciencia que se alimenta con alguna emoción específica. Ha pasado antes. A mí no, pero lo he visto. No obstante, esto es diferente. Es más severo. Ese algo ha cambiado tu cuerpo al punto de hacerte capaz de mutar. ¿De qué otra manera tus ojos se tornaron rojos?"

Anna se mantuvo pensativa.

"Quizá… ¿sería posible que ella…? No, no puede ser"

"¿Qué cosa?"

_"Nada, nada"_ hizo énfasis sobre aquella negación con un movimiento de la cabeza _"¿Crees que pueda volver a ocurrir?"_

"No estoy segura… No sé si sea una mutación permanente o sea algo al estilo Dragon Ball, que te transformas en super saiyajin y luego vuelves a la normalidad"

"¿O pudiera ser algo tipo Superman, que dispone a toda hora de sus habilidades?" murmuró Anna, más con cinismo que en serio.

"Tal vez. O quizá sea tipo Spiderman. ¿No recuerdas haber sido mordida por una araña radioactiva?"

_"¡Aiko!"_

"Lo siento… Como te decía, no sé si vuelva a ocurrir. Tengo la hipótesis de que la ira extrema dispara ese estado de salvajismo. De momento será mejor que te mantengas alerta y evites enfadarte. No puedo dar respuestas para la fuerza adquirida. Siempre haz sido fuerte, pero… desquebrajaste una pared de concreto, Anna. Eso está fuera de tus capacidades en estado normal. Investigaré por un tiempo a ver qué encuentro. No contaré con la ayuda del Consejo, de momento, así que es un secreto entre tú y yo. No dispondré de mucha información por ello, pero tengo acceso a unas cuantas bibliotecas viejas. Tal vez encuentre algún precedente"

Anna asintió.

"Si es algo acumulativo y no esporádico, entonces tienes suficiente ira acumulada para provocar ese estado de salvajismo cuando quieras o cuando estés bajo estrés" Aiko fue a buscar algo en una gaveta. Era un sobre blanco y enorme junto con la caja de un CD virgen "Te recomiendo abras el sobre en cuanto llegues. Luego podrás ver el CD"

_"¿Qué contiene el sobre?"_

"Considéralo mi regalo de bodas. Ábrelo en cuanto llegues a casa. Las instrucciones están dentro"

_"Bien"_

Anna se quedó mirando ambos objetos con suma curiosidad, pero no fue capaz de cuestionar a su sensei. Descubrió que Aiko la estaba observando con una leve sonrisa de diversión.

_"¿Qué?"_

"No, nada." Musitó. Su sonrisa no se desvanecía "No te ofendas, pero tu voz está horrible"

Anna asintió a la vez que se llevaba el sobre y el CD al pecho. Estaba ansiosa por irse y descubrir qué diablos había en aquel CD. Dudaba que fuera una copia del que ya había visto. Debía contener algo más.

_"Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Yoh llegó a verme en ese estado?"_

"No, ni siquiera lo sabe. Llegó cuando te habías… _calmado_"

La sonrisa que manifestó Aiko le dio mala espina.

La acompañó a la salida. Anna supo que era sólo para poder tocar el Volvo de nuevo y claramente vio que quería conducirlo. Anna sospechaba que era sólo un antojo. Aiko tenía autos mucho más lujosos que ese…

"¿Te apetece competir?"

_"Aiko, a diferencia tuya, no soy multimillonaria ociosa que no tiene nada más que hacer con su vida que gastar toda su fortuna. Si destrozo este auto, no hay manera de que pueda comprar uno que no sea chatarra"_

"¿Y si te presto uno mío? Todos menos el Ferrari Enzo. Ése es sólo mío"

_"Igual puedo morir"_

Aiko bufó.

"Gallina"

_"Lo que digas"_

Anna sospechaba que su sensei planeaba morir estrellándose contra una pared a más de 300 kilómetros por hora. Se despidió de su ella con un ademán de las manos antes de encender el Volvo y acelerar. No le importaba mucho la marca ni el renombre, sino la velocidad. Le encantaba conducir rápido. Era una nueva afición. Tal vez terminara siendo tan alocada—o suicida—como Aiko. Desde luego, no tenía dinero para satisfacer todos esos antojos, así que probablemente tendría que suprimirlos.

Llegó a casa en poco tiempo. A esa hora y en esa zona no había mucho tráfico y pudo pisar el acelerador casi a fondo.

Echó a todos los que estaban en la sala de televisión y se aseguró de que nadie vagabundeara por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha y ciento por ciento segura de que no había ningún fisgón, abrió el sobre. Contenía boletos electrónicos para un viaje a Okinawa. Aiko también había reservado una habitación matrimonial en un hotel.

Revisó el itinerario y asintió, satisfecha. Era un buen regalo de bodas. No habían tenido una luna de miel aún y, por más que sonara cursi, le apetecía pasar por esa experiencia. Les daría algo de intimidad ahora que los Usui casi vivían en la pensión.

Cayó otro papel del sobre. Éste estaba escrito con la letra de Aiko.

_Para que sigas gozando de lo que tanto disfrutaste en el Refugio. No te olvides de ver el CD. Besos, Aiko._

_PD: XD. _

¿Gozar de lo que había disfrutado en el Refugio? Frunció los labios. Aquella había sido una broma de mal gusto. Meterse con su condición salvaje del momento no había sido nada agradable. Imaginaba que el CD sería una copia del que ya había visto. Aún así, abrió la caja donde reposaba el objeto. Aiko había escrito _Lol_ con marcador indeleble. Enarcó una ceja y lo colocó a regañadientes al volumen más bajo posible.

_"¿Aiko se ha ido ya?"_

"_Ah, ¿estás despierta?"_

"_¿Se ha ido?"_

"_Sí, dijo que volvería en diez minutos"_

"_Es suficiente"_

_Se apoyó en ambos brazos y colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello._

"_¿Qué haces? ¡No deberíamos hacer esto aquí!"_

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!"

No podía ser. No, aquello no podía ser_. ¿Eso?_ ¿Habían hecho el amor en aquella habitación destrozada, a la luz de las cámaras y con gente tras el maldito vidrio? Quiso pensar que no, pero al ver que Aiko había editado el video, colocando una especie de subtítulo que rezaba _"Esto es muy real. Espero disfrutes el viaje a Okinawa. XD"_, no tuvo la menor duda.

_"¡Ah! ¡Yoh!"_

Aquel gemido suyo logró hacerla reaccionar. Se abalanzó sobre el aparato violentamente y sacó el CD antes de que alguien entrara y viera su espectacular actuación en la película. Tiró el CD por la ventana, pero se arrepintió y corrió hacia el patio aullando como una lunática. No le costó encontrar el brillante objeto. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo paseó por sus manos, triunfante.

De pronto dejó de sentirse tan bien. La realidad jamás le había pegado tan duro. Yoh y ella. En el Refugio. Con gente tras el vidrio y cámaras… ¡Era peor que haberlo hecho en el confesionario de una iglesia! Fue corriendo a una de las salas. Yoh tenía los audífonos sellados a las orejas. Se los quitó de un tirón y le mostró el CD.

"Dime qué es esto, Yoh"

El aludido parpadeó.

"¿Un CD?"

"Sí, un CD. ¿Sabes lo que contiene?"

"No…"

"Aiko obtuvo esto de las cámaras del Refugio"

Yoh tragó sonoramente y se sonrojó.

"¿H-había cámaras?"

"Sí. Y según tengo entendido, había un vidrio que dividía la habitación en dos y había gente _tras_ él"

"¡Anna, te juro que no había gente! ¡También se me olvidó que había cámaras!"

"Se te… olvidó"

Al ver la expresión de su esposa, supo que no iba a salir de esa situación. Murmuró unas disculpas y salió corriendo por su vida, con Anna pisándole los talones.

"¡Vas a morir, Asakura!"

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo de momento! Muchas gracias a Annshail por corregirme el capi. Sin ella, lo que leyeron previamente habría tenido una calidad muchísimo inferior. Gracias por leer! Por favor, dejen reviews para saber cómo va todo!


	3. Pesadillas en Okinawa

**¡Bueno, helo aquí! Tras meses de ausencia y dejar las cosas para más tarde, he terminado el capítulo número 3! Sinceramente, me tardé tanto por el bendito lemon. Por alguna razón me tranqué y no pude seguir, así que lo dejé hasta ahí, pero logré terminarlo y publicar. Espero disfruten el cap. Para las críticas, ¡dejen reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pesadillas en Okinawa**

"_Ah… Me pregunt… si ahora…"_

"_Por favor…"_

"_T… oigo… ejor ahora. Tu corazón… lat… tan rápido"_

_Era cierto. Podía sentirlo golpear sus costillas y latir en sus oídos. Ovillada sobre el suelo como estaba, le era casi imposible registrar otra cosa más que no fuera el desbocado palpitar de aquel corazón y esa voz odiosa, irreconocible._

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

_Se rió. Aquel odioso monstruo se reía de ella otra vez._

"_Lo que me pertenece…" musitó, como si arrullara un niño pequeño "¿Por qué… llo…ras?"_

"_No quiero…"_

"… _inevitable. ¿No lo… es? Cada vez estoy… ás cerca. T… oigo mejor ahora. Quiere decir que…"_

"_¡Aléjate!" chilló levantándose. El dolor que le atravesó el pecho fue tal que pensó que se partiría en pedazos "¡No te quiero cerca de mí!"_

"_Shhh" la voz hizo una pausa "¿M… temes?"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

_Al oír el débil gimoteo en que se había convertido su mandato, volvió a carcajearse. Anna se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de acallar aquel horrible ataque de risa._

"_¡Basta!" sollozó "¡Por favor…!"_

"_Me pregunto si… si tan sólo pudiera tenerte… Sólo por un momento…"_

"_¡NO!"_

"¡Anna!"

Despertó jadeando y con el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Le costó enfocar el rostro de su esposo, levitando a pocos centímetros del suyo. Se quedó mirándolo aterrada por unos momentos antes de abalanzarse sobre él, sollozando.

"¡Oh, Yoh!"

Tan pronto Anna hundió el rostro en el hombro de su esposo, éste acunó su cabeza entre sus brazos y le besó la coronilla. Expresó preguntas a través de susurros que incluso de haber estado sumergidos en una multitud silenciosa y expectante, sólo ella habría podido escucharle.

La separó de sí cuando los sollozos de ella cedieron hasta convertirse en suaves hipidos. Al mirarle a la cara, notó las lágrimas que le habían marcado las mejillas y cedió sucumbió ante el deseo de secarlas con los dedos y besarle el rostro repetidas veces.

"Shhh. Amor, ¿qué ocurre?" Anna meneó la cabeza y le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo, pero Yoh la retuvo para mirarla a los ojos "¿Una pesadilla?"

"N-no sé…"

"¿Por qué no me cuentas?" le apremió. Le besó la frente.

"No sé… qué era. No recuerdo"

"¿Tuviste pesadillas con ellos?" Anna hundió el rostro en el cuello de él "Dime, Anna, ¿soñaste con ellos de nuevo?"

"¡Dije que no recuerdo!" gritó, apartándolo de un empellón. "No sé, no sé… ¡Es tan estúpido!"

Salió de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas en la habitación. Histérica como estaba, parecía más un felino enjaulado que una mujer inquieta. Yoh no intentó acercarse. No era la primera vez que Anna despertaba en aquel estado, pero siempre se debía a la misma pesadilla. Era la primera vez que decía no recordar lo que había soñado.

"Estaba… tan oscuro" gimoteó "Había alguien conmigo… no sé quién era"

Anna salió disparada hacia el balcón. Necesitaba aire fresco, o se iba a desmayar. Su esposo se acercó desde atrás y le rodeó la cintura.

"Amor, fue sólo un sueño. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí contigo, nada malo va a pasarte, ¿me escuchas?"

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo con un ademán obstinado "Olvídalo, Yoh. Es una tontería. No sé por qué me he alterado tanto. Ni siquiera recuerdo el bendito sueño"

"Pero dijiste que estaba oscuro y había alguien contigo. ¿Quién era?"

Anna pensó por unos instantes.

"No estoy segura. Me hablaba, pero no recuerdo su voz ni lo que me dijo. Sólo sé que estaba allí conmigo. Tampoco le vi el rostro ni le toqué. Estaba demasiado oscuro y se oía… lejos"

Yoh inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

"Ya pasó. Fue un sueño, nada más. Tal vez estás cansada del viaje"

"He volado mayores distancias y nunca me he cansado. No es eso" Se apartó de él con suavidad "Voy a salir a caminar"

No esperó la réplica de su esposo al cambiarse rápidamente y dirigirse con paso firme a la salida. Se sentía desorientada por alguna razón, tal vez por el exceso de adrenalina. Necesitaba aire fresco para despejarse. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió la presencia de Yoh tras de sí.

Hacía calor en Okinawa, demasiado para su gusto. No obstante, le agradaba estar allí. El hotel se encontraba ubicado en una zona poco concurrida por personas que no fueran turistas. A sus oídos llegaron las notas repetitivas de la música de una fiesta en la playa, pero estaba muy lejos, por lo que la perdió rápidamente al adentrarse más en la costa.

Yoh la seguía como su sombra fiel sombra.

Una vez extintos los ruidos no naturales, se sentó sobre una roca y se dedicó a observar el firmamento. Una luna asimétrica iluminaba tenuemente el cielo. Estaba demasiado alta para poder apreciarla con claridad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos. Su esposo se sentó a su lado, sobre la arena fina y aguardó pacientemente.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan asustada" confesó ella.

"Tal vez el sueño fue muy intenso y real, pero casi no lo recuerdas. Es normal, a mí me pasa"

"Tomarte como referencia no es un alivio"

Él rió antes de encogerse de hombros. Sus ojos chocolate la observaron con ternura a la vez que alzaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

"No sé… No recuerdo gran cosa, pero me quedó una sensación de terror tan horrible que... Presiento que ese sueño pudo ser importante, que debería recordarlo."

"No te presiones, Anna. Estamos en Okinawa. Disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel lo más que podamos. Luego nos preocuparemos por cualquier otra cosa." Le tomó de la mano y se plantó de rodillas frente a ella "Estaremos aquí una semana. Intenta relajarte"

Anna apartó la mirada para volver a fijarse en la costa. Las olas negras rompían en borbotones de espuma blanca sobre la playa. Yoh se irguió y se colocó tras ella. Sus manos ásperas y hábiles pronto se encontraron masajeando los delicados hombros.

"Si quieres, en cuanto volvamos puedes contarle de tu sueño a Aiko"

Anna gruñó súbitamente.

"No me recuerdes a esa mujer, o puede que te ahogues accidentalmente"

"¿No me has perdonado aún?"

"No esperes que lo haga pronto. Tener sexo frente a cámaras de alta definición no es fácil de perdonar"

"Hicimos el amor" le corrigió él "Las cámaras sólo fueron un elemento más de la habitación"

Anna se giró bruscamente al leer un pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza del shamán.

"No me digas que…"

"Una pequeña fantasía mía. Lo siento, jamás te habría puesto en esa situación de haber sabido que habría grabaciones. Te lo habría pedido en la casa, en privado, y nadie más habría visto ese video"

Vio que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero aquello no dejaba de ser perturbador.

"¿Qué tienen los hombres con la pornografía?"

Yoh rió, pero no contestó la pregunta.

"No estoy seguro. Siempre he sentido curiosidad, pero antes de casarnos te tenía demasiado respeto (y miedo) para atreverme a alquilar una. Ahora que te tengo, ya no me atrae tanto, a menos que estemos los dos solos en la cinta, claro."

"¿Debería sentirme halagada?"

"Como tú quieras, amor"

La ceja de Anna tembló.

"No me llames amor" gruñó.

"Disculpa"

"Fantasía o no, lo hicimos frente a las cámaras, Yoh"

"Pero no te resististe"

"¡Estaba borracha!" exclamó ella, indignada.

"Y yo estaba embelesado con la belleza de mi esposa" replicó él.

Anna cerró la boca de golpe y se giró. Dudó que con aquella tenue luz le fuera posible advertir su sonrojo, pero no quería arriesgarse. Sabía que Yoh sonreía y saboreaba una victoria fácil. No quería hincharle más el ego ahora que el de ella estaba a punto de desplomarse por los suelos.

"No esperes que te muestre ese video"

"Ah, ¿aún lo tienes?" inquirió él, riendo pícaramente "Pensé que lo habrías destruido. Me parece extraño que te lo hayas quedado para tu disfrute personal"

Oh, hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia.

"¡Muere!" gritó, estampando su puño en su pecho y dejándole una marca de bofetada en la mejilla.

Se alejó de él, más indignada que nunca. Yoh se apresuró a seguirla con un aura juguetona y victoriosa tan palpable que ella lo habría sentido incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Se dedicó a ignorarlo. La desorientación y el mareo habían pasado. Ahora que tenía la mente mucho más despejada, podía pensar con claridad aunque su esposo estuviera pisándole los talones.

Recordaba el sueño por fragmentos tan distanciados unos de otros que era imposible reconstruirlo. Se recordaba a sí misma abrazándose las rodillas y observando un punto inexistente en la nada, punto del que provenía una voz irreconocible cuyas palabras ahora le resultaban distantes, apenas ecos y murmullos tan incoherentes como el mismo terror en el que se había hallado sumergida.

Aún paladeaba los vestigios del metálico sabor del miedo.

Tal vez si le contaba a Aiko… no. Todo menos Aiko. No sabía con qué agallas le vería la cara una vez regresaran a Tokyo. Dios, había visto el video… y también lo había editado. Preferiría mil veces quedarse aterrada por lo que le restaba de vida a confesar sus temores a su sensei, arriesgándose a comentarios burlescos que podrían estar asociados con el incidente.

Meneó la cabeza. Su conclusión fue simple: había sido sólo un sueño.

Yoh se percató del movimiento y se acercó, pero no había ademanes juguetones en sus movimientos.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún pensando en eso?"

No contestó de inmediato, sino que le miró largamente.

"Fue sólo un sueño" dijo ella, más para convencerse a sí misma que para calmarlo. "No pensaré más en eso."

"Que bueno. Eh… ¿Y no estás molesta conmigo?"

"Yoh, no te voy a mostrar ese video"

"No lo decía por eso. Sólo quería saber. Entiendo que estés molesta, me pasé de la raya con esos comentarios, sobre todo cuando estabas tan alterada"

"¿Te estás disculpando?"

"Sí. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?"

Anna no contestó de inmediato. Yoh había puesto ojos de perrito.

"Sí, estás parcialmente perdonado"

"¿Y cómo conseguiré que me perdones del todo?"

"Hablaremos de eso luego."

Él acentuó su mirada, pero al ver que ella no cedía se resignó a su suerte. Se le pasaría… algún día. Se dedicó a observar el océano.

"¿Bien, que tal si nos damos un baño?"

"No tengo el traje de baño"

"Yo sí"

"¿Qué infieres?"

Le bastó notar la expresión sugestiva de su prometido y observar cómo deshacía botón de los shorts. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Yoh, ni se te ocurra"

"Estamos solos"

"Puede venir alguien"

"¿Tan lejos?"

"¿Qué tienes con hacerlo en público?"

Observó contrariada como se quitaba la camisa por arriba y la dejaba sobre la arena. El aroma salino no escondía el de él y a la luz de la luna podía admirar los músculos tensos que poseía. Giró la cabeza a todos lados para comprobar que no viniera nadie.

"Si quieres bañarte, puedes entrar con los shorts"

"Sí, pero no sería justo para ti, ¿o sí?"

"No voy a entrar"

"Bien"

Con aquella palabra terminó de quitarse la última prenda, quedando desnudo frente a ella. Hacía tiempo que Anna se había acostumbrado a verlo sin ropa, pero sólo lo admitía cuando estaba dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. En aquel espacio tan abierto, le parecía indecente. Yoh más bien lo disfrutaba o le daba igual. Se dirigió al agua con paso ligero, no sin antes decirle que la esperaba.

Se sumergió sin ningún problema y dio unas cuantas brazadas. El agua estaba algo fría, pero deliciosa.

"¡Ven, Anna! ¡Entra!"

La vio menear la cabeza de lejos.

"¡El agua está deliciosa!"

"Bien por ti"

"¡Entra!"

"¡He dicho que no!"

"¡Iré por ti si no vienes!"

"¡No puedes obligarme!" Yoh tornó a la orilla y dio indicios de que planeaba salir "¡Voy a matarte si te atreves, Yoh!"

"Sobreviviré"

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que le hizo un gesto de alto.

"Está bien, está bien. Entraré"

"¡Sí!"

"Yoh… "

Él reconoció el tono tímido que ella sólo usaba cuando quería decir algo íntimo, pero la inhibición y todas las barreras de su educación moral le impedían expresar. Ella se alcaró la garganta e Yoh suavizó la lujuriosa mirada que había mantenido sobre ella.

"Dime"

"Me da vergüenza quitarme la ropa aquí frente a ti y… si me baño con esta camisa blanca se transparentará y todo el mundo verá cuando volvamos al hotel. ¿Podrías… alejarte y darte la vuelta?"

Yoh asintió de buen grado y para complacerla se sumergió en el agua. Se giró para verla un momento. Había tomado los bordes de su camisa, pero al darse cuenta de que él observaba se había detenido.

"¡No mires!"

Se volteó obedientemente y aguardó. El ruido de las olas sofocaba cualquier sonido que ella emitiera estando tan lejos. Elevó la mirada al cielo para contemplar la luna mientras ella se le unía. Le gustaba Okinawa y para él era increíble estar teniendo una luna de miel, algo que no era muy común en la familia Asakura. Tampoco era común que los esposos se amaran, y por el amor que sentía hacia Anna estaba muy agradecido. Ya hablarían luego de sus obligaciones de tener hijos, pero de momento sólo eran ellos dos y le encantaba la idea de tenerla para él por un tiempo más.

Claro, también soñaba con fundar una familia. Curiosamente, siempre quiso hacerlo, a diferencia de muchos otros hombres de su edad. Tal vez era porque desde pequeño supo que era su obligación y lo había asumido de la buena manera y con altas expectativas.

Sonrió para sí. Tenían que discutir sobre eso luego.

"¿Lista?" gritó, sin obtener respuesta. Parpadeó repetidas veces "¿Anna?"

Perplejo, giró un poco la cabeza sin atreverse realmente a voltear completamente y mirar. No estaba en él poner incómoda a Anna una vez accedía y no quería meter la pata.

"¡Anna, dónde…!" distinguió una figura en movimiento a una larga distancia. Corría como si de ello dependiera su vida "¡Anna!"

Salió del agua tan rápidamente como pudo y fue a buscar sus shorts. Al bajar la mirada, supo por qué Anna estaba corriendo.

Muchos metros más adelante, Anna saboreaba una victoria fácil en forma de shorts naranja. No podía creer que hubiera caído en eso. Se supo descubierta cuando sintió el aura de Yoh cambiando de un estado de relajación y expectativa a uno de sorpresa y pánico. Gracias a los entrenamientos de Aiko, su resistencia y velocidad habían aumentado exponencialmente y podía correr a buen paso por unos cuantos minutos. Al girar el recodo, supo que Yoh no tendría tiempo de seguirle y darle alcance.

Felizmente se deslizó entre las masas de gente aglomerada en una fiesta playera recién formada. No pasó desapercibida, pues unos cuantos hombres se fijaron en ella, pero no estaba interesada y los pocos que se acercaron fueron ignorados por completo o recibieron elocuentes miradas de muerte. Estaba demasiado satisfecha como para mandar volando a alguien. Era una suerte para todos ellos.

Llegó a su habitación sin mayores inconvenientes y tiró los shorts y la camiseta sobre la cama. Con el orgullo hinchado a puntos inimaginables, se desplomó sobre un sofá y aguardó pacientemente la llegada de su esposo. Raras veces se había sentido tan poderosa.

* * *

"¡Al fin!" susurró Yoh, divisando un hombre con el logotipo del hotel en la pechera "¡Señor, espere!"

Emergió de los arbustos cubriéndose con una hoja enorme que había encontrado. El empleado le miró de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si ya hubiera visto aquello antes.

"¿Su amigo lo retó a entrar desnudo y le robó su traje de baño?"

Yoh no quiso aclarar que había sido su esposa y que él había caído inocentemente sin necesidad de ningún reto.

"Sí" se aclaró la garganta "¿De casualidad no podría traerme una toalla o algo?"

"Por supuesto, señor. ¿La prefiere blanca, azul o rosa?"

"La que sea"

El empleado se retiró a paso veloz. Yoh permaneció oculto entre los arbustos hasta que lo vio regresar con una toalla rosa en la mano. Le dio igual y se envolvió con ella completamente agradecido. Se dirigió hacia el hotel. Lo detuvieron porque estaba prohibido caminar sin camisa en el lobby, pero se solucionó explicando la situación, para su vergüenza. Llegó a su habitación y tocó la puerta.

Anna le abrió con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tardaste mucho, _amor_" susurró ella haciendo hincapié en la última palabra "¿Te detuvo algo?"

"Una mujer misteriosamente bella me arrebató los shorts y me dejó esperando por ella en el agua"

"Ya veo"

Le dejó entrar. Yoh creía que no habría manera de borrar esa sonrisa en sus labios. Se abalanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso y devoró su cuello. Anna no se resistió por vez primera.

"Imagino que esa mujer me compensará por su crueldad"

"Tal vez ella piense que ya están a mano"

"Mmm" murmuró, separándose de ella "¿A mano? ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?"

"De momento, no. Aunque no creas que te la dejaré tan fácil."

"Haberme dejado ahí avergonzado te encantó, ¿cierto?"

"Pensé que te encantaba exhibirte en público"

Yoh sonrió a medias. Durante el tiempo que estuvo oculto tras los arbustos, pensó en mil maneras de encarar a Anna, algunas de ellas muy iracundas y poco propias de él. Ahora que la tenía frente a sí, tuvo que reconocer que no estaba molesto con ella. Le parecía algo cómico que Anna se hubiera tomado el tiempo y la creatividad de gastarle una broma pesada. Además, la notaba satisfecha de sí misma.

"Bien, entonces. ¿Estamos a mano?"

Anna asintió y le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, ofreciéndose a él.

"A mano"

Él sabía que aquello podía derivar en interesantes _posibilidades_. Le rodeó la cintura y la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo mientras sus labios buscaban ese blanco cuello. No le costó nada depositarla en la cama y tumbarse sobre ella, apoyado en un brazo. Anna se arqueó para darle mayor acceso a los nervios sensibles del cuello y abrió parte de su yukata, poniendo en evidencia sus propias ansias.

Yoh aprovechó el ánimo de su esposa para bajar su boca del terso cuello hasta sus erguidos senos. Tomó un rosado pezón en la boca y succionó con leve fuerza. La itako jadeó apasionada a la vez que sus manos acariciaban intranquilamente la espalda del shaman.

"Me encantas" gruñó él contra su pecho.

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de ella.

"Lo sé"

Anna tomó la mano que había estado tocando su seno y la guió hasta su ombligo. Él jugó con la suave piel de su estómago por unos instantes antes de dirigirse a la zona erógena del interior de sus muslos. Sintió el músculo tenso de sus piernas ondularse cuando ella las abrió para recibir agradada la caricia de sus dedos. El joven se irguió para poder observar el éxtasis en el que ella se hallaba inmersa.

"Yoh…"

Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sólo podía ver las sombras dibujadas en el techo y el rostro borroso de Yoh, sus ojos chocolate observándola con la mayor atención, su boca entreabierta y su pelo cayendo sobre ella. Sólo eso.

"¡Ah!"

Él se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su cuello y succionó con fuerza en muchos puntos. Lejos de quejarse de aquella brusca caricia, Anna jadeó y se ofreció a él con mayor entusiasmo, poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de él para tocarlo y guiarlo. Le importaba poco o nada las marcas que iban dejando aquellos besos a medida que se aventuraban más y más abajo. Le hundió las uñas en la espalda cuando besó su estómago, pero recobró la lucidez por un instante cuando retiró los dedos de su intimidad. Tiró de él para llevarlo hacia arriba y con un giro de sus caderas logró colocarse encima.

Sólo cruzaron sus miradas un momento antes de que Anna se inclinara para besarle fugazmente. Yoh alzó los brazos para rodearle las caderas y atraerle, apremiándola, mas Anna le aferró las muñecas al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Como castigo no tendrás derecho a tocarme... sólo a mirar"

Obediente, el shaman dejó que sus brazos cayeran a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Anna se inclinó y besó su cuello, hallando los nervios más sensibles sobre un punto palpitante. Sonrió cuando Yoh tragó para despejarse la mente, pero con la imagen de su esposa desnuda y sobre él era demasiado difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella y lo que le estaba haciendo. Se estremeció cuando sus labios encontraron el punto medio del cuello y descendieron por su pecho. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla.

"No tocar" murmuró ella.

A veces, esa habilidad que poseía podía ser un inconveniente a la hora de sorprenderla.

"Anna…"

"Silencio"

Su propia obediencia llegaba a ser frustrante muchas veces.

Anna bajó hasta su pecho y se detuvo para disfrutar de éste. Siempre le habían encantado los hombros y el pecho de Yoh y había descubierto que podía proporcionarle placer besando y lamiendo en ciertos puntos. Ésta vez fue más allá y se atrevió a morder la piel que unía el cuello con el hombro. Él pegó un brinco.

"Hazlo de nuevo" jadeó.

Ella se apresuró a complacerle y lo mordió en otros sitios, para luego bajar por su abdomen con ligeros besos. Delineó con los dedos la forma de un costado y su leve caricia le hizo cosquillas. Al llegar al ombligo, Yoh no resistió más la presión ardiente y la empujó hacia abajo, donde su miembro caliente rozó la mejilla de ella. Anna se apartó de inmediato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Que impaciente eres…"

Yoh la observó con ojos suplicantes. Anna no deliberó más y se propuso a llenarle el vientre de besos ardientes mientras acariciaba su entrepierna con una mano. Bajando más, se atrevió a presionar sus labios contra el miembro erguido para luego abrir la boca y lamer con suavidad. La anticipación del shamán era de lo más evidente.

"Anna" imploró

"Shhh"

Anna jadeó y envolvió con sus labios el extremo y luego todo lo que podía tomar. Él posó ambas manos en su cabeza y aguardó impaciente. Anna realmente sabía cómo complacerlo, no sólo por su habilidad de "adivinar" lo que él quería, sino también por sus propias ganas de darle placer. Se había convertido en una amante hábil, aún cuando tuviera un acceso de timidez.

La itako lo sintió cada vez más tenso y ansioso. Envolvió la base con su mano y succionó suavemente la punta. Escuchó sus gruñidos complacida y sus propios gemidos enviaban escalofríos deliciosos por todo el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando se volvió demasiado impetuoso, se detuvo y dejó que él la envolviera firmemente y la depositara en el lecho para recibir agradada la lluvia de besos que bajaba, lentamente, por su cuerpo.

Yoh ya conocía los puntos más sensibles de aquel cuerpo y se apresuró a estimularlos, primero los pechos, que besó y lamió con afán, luego, más abajo, la depresión de la cintura, la suave cuerva de la cadera, su ombligo, y aún más abajo…

Anna reprimió un gemido agudo antes de ponerse a jadear y gritar de placer. Lo sintió lamiendo cada pliegue antes de introducir su lengua. El cosquilleo pasó a ser una exigencia en continuo crescendo. Él se desprendió sólo un instante para introducir un dedo dentro de ella y posó sus labios sobre el nódulo erguido. La mezcla de presión y placer la obligó a arquear la espalda, ofreciéndose a él.

"Yoh… ¡Yoh! ¡Ah! Yoh… Necesito…"

"Pensé… que querías hacerlo despacio" susurró, casi dolorosamente.

Una mirada bastó para hacerle entender que había cambiado de opinión. Cerniéndose sobre ella, con sus blancas piernas en torno a su cintura y sus uñas hundidas en sus hombros, se deslizó con ímpetu en su interior. Anna se estremeció y se arqueó para recibirlo, a la vez que ahogaba sus gemidos contra el cuello de su esposo. Se sentía palpitar por dentro y la presión que él ejercía sobre ella le hacía delirar de placer. Pronto estaba gritando, moviéndose y haciendo llamados de ardiente deseo debajo de él.

"Eres hermosa…"

Cerró los ojos bajo la intensidad de su mirada. Yoh le recordaba aquel detalle muy a menudo. No resulta desagradable para las mujeres que un hombre les mencionara su belleza, pero en una ocasión la mente de Anna se desvió hacia el futuro, hacia los años en los que su belleza empezaría a marchitarse lentamente sin posibilidad de recuperación. Desde ese entonces se había preocupado por aquello. Se preguntaba si él aún la consideraría atractiva y si su amor no se apagaría también.

"Me encantas" repitió.

Bien, no era el momento para pensar en tales cosas. El futuro se le antojaba demasiado lejano y las atenciones de su esposo eran en extremo tentadoras. Dejó de lado aquellas divagaciones y se concentró en sus ojos chocolate y en el delirante vaivén de sus caderas. Se le hizo difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el momento que estaban compartiendo y el delicioso placer que recorría su cuerpo en impulsos sublimes. Una de sus manos se aferró a la almohada con desesperación a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba.

"Te amo…" susurró la itako entre gemidos.

Yoh tomó aquella mano entre una suya y comparó el contraste entre ambos. Él, tosco, moreno y fuerte; ella, más suave, pálida y delicada. Tal vez por ello se compenetraran de aquél modo tanto en la vida cotidiana como en la cama. Se aferró a aquella mano a la vez que no dejaba ir ese pensamiento y la penetraba con toda la pasión de la que era capaz sin lastimarla. Jadeante, la itako abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó cuando un choque intenso, sorpresivo y ardiente sacudió su delicada figura, apretando la espina de su esposo, llevándole junto con ella, al éxtasis indescriptible del orgasmo.

Se relajaron juntos.

"Mmm" susurró el shamán "No quiero moverme más nunca"

"¿Ni siquiera para volver a hacerme el amor?"

"Si no me muevo de aquí, podré hacerte el amor todo lo que quieras"

Anna sonrió cálidamente. Era en estas ocasiones que se permitía ser cariñosa y atenta con él... por breves que fueran.

"Te amo"

"Yo también"

Yoh se retiró para rodar sobre sí mismo y hacerse a un lado. Fue Anna la que buscó su hombro para dormir. Le apetecía estar cerca de él y más aún porque había vuelto su preocupación acerca del futuro.

"¿Yoh?"

"Dime amor"

"Bueno, es que…" ocultó el rostro en el hueco que ofrecía su cuello e inhaló profundamente. "Olvídalo."

"Anda, dime"

"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasará dentro de unos años?"

"¿Te refieres a formar una familia?"

"No… Bien, sí, eso también… Sólo que, ya sabes, una vez que tu familia tenga descendencia…"

"¿Crees que dejaré de amarte una vez que tengamos hijos?" inquirió él, adelantándose a sus palabras.

Interpretó su silencio como una afirmación. No pudo evitar reír, lo cual molestó mucho a su esposa.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" espetó, irguiéndose de pronto.

"Anna, eso es ridículo. No sería amor, sólo conveniencia, y creo que ya te he probado que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Cuando tengamos hijos—que espero sea pronto—te seguiré amando con toda mi alma, sólo que ya no seremos sólo dos, sino tres o más"

"¿Y cuando esté tan arrugada como la abuela?"

"Amaré cada arruga, seguirás siendo tú y además no me casé con una muñeca. ¿O acaso no me amarás cuando esté tan arrugado como la abuela?"

"Claro que sí. Sólo preguntaba."

"Bueno. ¿Cuál es la preocupación entonces?"

Anna entrecerró los ojos, un gesto reflejo que indicaba que estaba irritada y que era hora de terminar la conversación.

"Te pones de mal humor muy rápido, Annita"

"No me llames Annita" gruñó.

"Lo siento. Se me sale"

"Baka"

Se envolvió con una fina sábana y le dio la espalda, mas permitió que él la abrazara desde atrás y le besara el hombro y el cuello un buen rato antes de caer rendido y ponerse a roncar suavemente. A estas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus ronquidos, por lo que no le molestaban en absoluto. Se acurrucó contra él y pasó el resto de la noche en duermevela, incapaz de conciliar un sueño profundo.

Un ronquido especialmente fuerte la despertó poco antes de que despuntara el sol. No le molestó en lo más mínimo y se levantó sólo para envolverse en una bata de seda, cortesía del hotel. Se sentó a una mesa cercana a la ventana y encendió el televisor sin mayor interés. Sólo esperaba que su esposo despertara en una hora o dos. Se detuvo en el canal de las noticias sólo para ver el pronóstico del tiempo y cuando estuvo satisfecha cambió a otro canal donde trasmitían un noticiero.

_"... Luego de dos años de capturado, Kondo Tetsu, o el Destajador, como lo llaman algunos, será juzgado por al menos treinta y siete abusos y homicidios realizados entre el 2005 y el 2007. El evento está siendo cubierto por Megumi Sakanashi. Adelante, Megumi"_

Anna tembló en su asiento y elevó el volumen del televisor. Se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono para marcar un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

* * *

"No… No, eso no. Este no sirve. Tal vez este… Nop. Aquel… ¡A la mierda!"

Cerró el libro de golpe, malhumorada. Abrió la tapa de su portátil con gran furia, tecleó las primeras palabras que pasaron por su mente y le echó un vistazo a la cifra que arrojaba Google con respecto al número de páginas que contenían palabras que coincidían con su búsqueda. Respiró hondo.

"Cinco millones" gruñó "Cinco putos millones"

Resopló y extendió la mano para alcanzar la taza de café puro que había dejado al borde de la mesa. En su línea de trabajo trasnocharse a menudo era prácticamente una costumbre casi necesaria para atender todas las necesidades de sus pacientes ( y las propias), pero resultaba frustrante el tener que mantenerse despierta viendo una pantalla como una idiota sin saber donde hacer clic. Investigar cualquier tema podía requerir un esfuerzo épico, mas el tema que estaba buscando era tan inusual que las pocas pistas que tenía se confundían con otros casos. Cambio abrupto del color de los ojos, agresividad, irritabilidad, euforia súbita, pérdida de las inhibiciones. Esos eran básicamente los indicios que tenía sobre el incidente ocurrido hacía unos días. Pues según Google, Anna podía ser un vampiro, una mujer lobo, una poseída, la hija de un demonio y otras cosas estúpidas.

"Sí, y también chupa sangre. Maldito Google"

Bebió un sorbo del café. Estaba frío desde hacía mucho. Rápidamente abrió Itunes y se puso a escuchar Jazz para relajarse un rato. Lo habría logrado de no ser por el bendito celular. Lo dejó sonar un rato, pero la persona que la llamaba era tan insistente que decidió mandarla a la mierda y terminar la llamada. Rebuscó el aparato en su bolso.

"Maldito… pedazo de… ¡Aquí estás!" Era un número desconocido "¿Qué?"

"¡Aiko!"

"¡Tú! ¡Hija de…!"

"¡Enciende el televisor!"

"Estoy en una maldita biblioteca y lo único que tengo es mi portátil. ¡No jodas!"

"¡No cuelgues! ¿Tienes Internet?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"¡Entra en la página de las noticias y ve el reportaje de esta mañana!"

Anna colgó después de eso. Iracunda, Aiko golpeó las teclas de la portátil como si tuvieran la culpa de todo aquello e ingresó a la página de las noticias. Mientras cargaba el video, maldecía a su aprendiz.

"La… muy… Tres días. No he dormido en _tres_ jodidos días para averiguar qué demonios tiene mal y me llama para… Ojalá sea bueno"

_"Kentaro-san, ¿podría darnos un corto resumen de las actividades de Kondo Tetsu?"_

_"Por motivos legales no puedo dar todos los detalles, pero un corto resumen vendría bien. A finales del 2004 empezamos a recibir denuncias de un asaltante sexual rondando las calles de Tokio. Si bien hicimos esfuerzos para capturarlo, el asaltante siempre estuvo un paso más adelante que nosotros. No cometía errores: no había huellas digitales, cabello suelto, esperma, nada que apuntara hacia un sospechoso. Era completamente inusual. A mediados del 2005, su rango de acción se hizo más amplio. No puedo revelar los detalles de sus crímenes, pero se estima que su primer homicidio es el de Susan Haze en abril del 2005"_

_"¿Qué les hizo pensar que el asaltante se había convertido en asesino?"_

_"No lo pensamos inmediatamente. El modus operandi coincidía en muchos aspectos, pero no teníamos suficiente información del asesino para compararla con la de un violador. No fue sino hasta diciembre del 2006 que notamos que el violador había desaparecido misteriosamente y que el asesino seguía en las calles. Eso y la ayuda de otros departamentos policiales junto con pistas físicas encontradas en los siguientes asesinatos nos indicaron que eran la misma persona"_

_"¿Y exactamente cómo encontraron a Kondo?"_

_"Cometió errores, dejó de trabajar sólo y se integró a una banda, cuyos miembros eran mucho más descuidados que él y ninguno de ellos tenía record criminal. El máximo error de su carrera criminal lo cometió en su última violación. Fue la única víctima que Kondo dejó con vida tras dos años de homicidios. Lo capturamos en diciembre del 2006."_

_"Ya que mencionó su modus operandi, ¿podría especificar algunos detalles? ¿Había un patrón?"_

_"No, lo cual nos despistó mucho al principio. Usualmente los asesinos en serie tienen un patrón, pero él no. No había coincidencia entre sus víctimas, salvo que todas eran mujeres de entre 16 y 24 años. Las seguía hasta un sitio solitario, allí las violaba y posteriormente las torturaba hasta morir. No puedo revelar más de esto"_

Aiko desvió un momento la mirada de la portátil para fijarse en su reloj. Eran las 9 a.m Aquel reportaje debería estar obteniendo mucha audiencia y una gran cantidad de mujeres probablemente estuvieran aliviadas de que un criminal así estuviera fuera de las calles.

_"El Destajador Kondo Tetsu será juzgado en las próximas semanas. El que antes siguiera sus leyes, será ahora castigado por las reglas de la sociedad…"_

"Linda reflexión" susurró medio consternada. Anna no tardó en llamarle

"¿Has visto?"

"¡Sí! ¡Tetsu apareció en las noticias! ¿No te parece increíble?"

"¡Aiko!"

La aludida guardó silencio unos momentos, alcanzó la taza de café oscuro, se la llevó a los labios y se entretuvo saboreando el líquido amargo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la en la página web, que ahora transmitía un nuevo reportaje. Cerró la tapa de la portátil. Luego tragó.

"¿Aiko?"

"Lo más probable es que lo sentencien a pena de muerte, a menos que pague una millonada y logre reducir la sentencia a cadena perpetua, pero de ahí no baja"

"¿Crees que se quedará sentado esperando la sentencia? ¡Algo se le ocurrirá!"

"Sí, seguramente. No hay que subestimarlo. Pasó desapercibido en las multitudes durante dos años a la vez que asesinaba mujeres. Su habilidad de mezclarse con otros y parecer normal debe ser bastante elevada, además de que gracias al reishi puede causar la ilusión de haber desaparecido o no estar allí. Podría intentar convencer a un guardia de ayudarle, por ejemplo. Sería fácil, para él. Me parece que sólo está jugando con las leyes, o que realmente quiere morir. Me decanto por la primera opción. Tendremos que intensificar tu entrenamiento y prepararte, sólo por si acaso logra escapar… Me gustaría participar en ese juicio"

"¿Qué?"

"Tetsu es culpable sin lugar a dudas. La defensa no intentará probar que es inocente, sino reducir su sentencia a cadena perpetua. Intentará demostrar que está enfermo mentalmente y para ello necesitarán un psiquiatra forense. Tengo ese título, decora la pared de mi consultorio."

"¿Y tú dirás que está loco?"

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Depende de lo que observe. Sólo quiero comprobar algunas cosas. Me huele a Manson"

"¿Marilyn Manson?"

"No, idiota, Charles. Charles Manson. ¿No te parece extraño lo de Tetsu? Actuó sólo hasta que se unió a una banda de jóvenes sin ningún record criminal. ¿Cómo demonios convenció a jóvenes con una buena educación y buenos ingresos para unirse a su causa? Es muy parecido al caso de Manson. Él y "La Familia" perpetraron crímenes atroces en los Estados Unidos y algunos de "La Familia" eran hippies. ¿Cómo se convence a unos hippies de asesinar a un ser humano cuando su lema es la paz por encima de todas las cosas?"

"¿Reishi?" dijo tentativamente.

"Tal vez. Tengo que llamar a mis contactos en USA para que me hagan el favor de investigar, de ser posible entrevistar a Manson. Contactaré también a otros a ver si han ocurrido historias similares. El caso me permitirá investigar a Tetsu más a fondo, conocer al enemigo. La información es poder. Buscaré puntos débiles y te mantendré al tanto"

"¿Realmente crees que te contraten para el caso?"

"Tengo conocidos en la Corte Suprema."

"Claro… Eso resuelve todo."

"No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control. Ah, y Anna…"

"¿Sí?"

"He estado estudiando el incidente de hace unos días y se me acaba de ocurrir una hipótesis. ¿Estás sentada? Bien. Respira hondo y por ningún motivo te alteres. ¿Lista? Imagina por un momento que Manson era reishi. Compáralo con Tetsu. Se sabe que no es la primera ni la segunda vez que un reishi hace esto. No es tan común como algunos piensan, pero pasa. Tengo que investigar más a fondo. El reportaje me ha ayudado a obtener nuevas pistas, después de todo, y la información que me den mis contactos en el exterior podría ayudarnos a descubrir qué te está pasando. Tendremos que enfocarnos en esos reishis perdidos, a ver si hay coincidencias."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Que podrías estar convirtiéndote en una de ellos"

* * *

_**Eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado. Sinceramente, no ha sido mi capítulo favorito. Todo el capítulo me pareció demasiado simple, como un largo diálogo hasta unas pocas páginas antes del final, que se ve algo interesante. Bueno, nos veremos en la próxima entrega. No diré cuanto tiempo me tomará, ya que cuando lo digo suelo tardar más. Prefiero escribir y cuando termine posteo y ya. Chao!**_

_**Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a Annshail, mi beta reader! Sin ella el cap hubiera sido muuucho peor (créanme, lo habría sido)  
**_


	4. Una Probabilidad

Bueno, en el capítulo pasado hice mención de Charles Manson. Un par de reviewers me preguntaron quién era. La verdad, me disculpo por no haber colocado la síntesis de su vida antes, pero aquí va.

Charles Manson es un conocido asesino estadounidense. Inició su carrera criminal con robos a mano armada, pero realmente lo más fascinante fue que de alguna forma, logró reunir un grupo conocido como "La Familia", quienes ejecutaban asesinatos en su nombre. Más curioso aún, ninguno de los miembros de La Familia poseía un récord criminal. Muchos de ellos eran hippies. Aún así, de alguna forma que aún no se conoce, logró transformar hippies pacíficos en asesinos. Charles Manson ni siquiera estuvo presente en los asesinatos, por lo que no pudo culpársele de dicho crimen, pero sí por conspiración y cómplice de asesinato. Fue sentenciado a muerte, pero luego la sentencia se redujo a cadena perpetua.

* * *

**Una Probabilidad**

Odiaba los aeropuertos.

No tanto como la hipocresía de algunos, la idiotez de muchos otros y la increíble falta de consciencia de la mayoría, pero sí tanto como las enormes multitudes. De hecho, era justamente por eso odiaba un aeropuerto en temporada alta. Los increíbles niveles de estrés de los viajeros eran tan palpables que podría sentirlo a kilómetros a la redonda. Eso combinado con un ligero y saludable miedo a los aviones, convertían aquel sitio en un hervidero de emociones que sólo lograban ponerla más nerviosa.

Y éste no era momento para estar aceptando los traumas de una multitud. Sentada con las piernas pulcramente cruzadas en una silla de plástico, observó a su esposo traer el equipaje más pesado. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo a su lado, se irguió. Ya era hora de irse de aquel lugar.

"Me han encantado estas vacaciones" musitó Yoh.

Ella sólo contestó con un monosílabo incomprensible. Anna sabía que estaba cansado, pero entre feliz y triste por haber vuelto. Po su parte, ella sólo quería salir y beber una buena taza de té verde para calmar sus pensamientos. Tomar un baño en las termas también le caería bien. De momento, debía organizar sus ideas.

No fue difícil encontrar taxi. Éstos se encontraban en el lado más cercano de la calle que desembocaba en la autopista. Anna se metió en el asiento trasero mientras Yoh dialogaba un poco con el taxista. Sus palabras le llegaban lejanas, como si salieran de una radio descompuesta. No les prestó mucha atención y apenas sintió cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del auto. Para ella, llegaron a la pensión en un pestañeo.

Saludó brevemente a los amigos de Yoh. Tamao ya había preparado la cena, pero se excusó, aludiendo que estaba demasiado cansada, e inmediatamente subió a la habitación mientras abajo se escuchaba el primer alboroto de la noche.

"Puedes estar convirtiéndote en una de ellos" había dicho Aiko.

Como todo gran trauma, aquella hipótesis había generado en Anna una serie de etapas. Primero negación, luego ira y ahora una depresiva aceptación. Se tiró sobre el futon como si fuera un amigo al que acababa de ver después de muchísimos años de pensar en él.

"Una de ellos" repitió.

Un verdadero demonio en forma humana, un monstruo que se regodeaba en el sufrimiento de los demás y deja correr sangre como se deja correr el agua de una ducha. Aiko ya estaba trabajando en ello. Además de revisar los textos de una vieja biblioteca, había enviado mails a miembros de otros clanes a nivel mundial. Ya uno de los clanes de los Estados Unidos le había contestado y una mujer cuyo nombre no atisbaba a recordar estaba trabajando en el caso de Charles Manson. Su sensei le informaría los resultados. Sólo era cuestión de aguardar por ellos y obtener respuesta del resto de los clanes.

Era eso precisamente lo que la tenía nerviosa. Si había algún cambio produciéndose en ella, sería uno lento o que tomaría algo de tiempo. De momento se sentía bien, relativamente. No sentía ninguna necesidad insaciable de hacer daño a nadie, salvo de golpear a Horo-Horo en la cara tras las numerosas insinuaciones que había hecho durante el breve saludo. Eso no podía considerarse una amenaza, ¿o sí? No, compartía el mismo deseo con Len Tao, el cual era completamente normal… o al menos más que ella.

"_Deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees?"_

"Aún no, aún no. Hay mucho que pensar"

"_Estamos cansadas."_

"En ese caso, duerme tú. Yo aún puedo aguantar un rato más"

No hubo más réplica por parte de su subconsciente, lo cual le alivió mucho. Últimamente había estado muy dócil, no le costaba controlarle. Esto le llevó a pensar que tal vez el cambio no sería tan rápido, y que podía detenerlo. Si había una parte de ella capaz de matar a alguien, definitivamente sería el demonio sellado en su interior. En ese caso, debía contenerle.

"_¿Es en serio eso que piensas ahora?"_

"Sí"

"_Vamos, una niña de veintidós años contra un demonio milenario. ¿Estás segura de lo que piensas?"_

"Siempre lo estoy."

"_Bien. No discutiré contigo." _Susurró tras emitir una breve carcajada.

En algún punto del sueño, Anna recordó que el ser que estaba con ella se reía, pero no le sonó aquella risa. De hecho, no le habría sonado ninguna.

"Esperaré a Yoh."

"_Haz lo que quieras"_

"Eso hago"

Desde abajo llegó el ruido de una pelea entre Ren y Horokeu. Sabía que Yoh estaba intentando separarlos con la ayuda de Tamao Y Pilika. Nuevamente, halló la manera de extraerse de aquel elemento y concentró su mente en la nada para evitar desviarse a temas mucho más preocupantes. El pensar la había mantenido despierta los últimos días en Okinawa, y aunque Yoh había ayudado a su distracción, el asunto no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Yoh no tardó mucho más en llegar. Éste sonrió al ver que aún se encontraba despierta.

"¿No estás cansada?"

"Lo estoy. Sólo estaba esperándote"

"Que bien" dijo, arrojándose sobre ella "Hace frío para ser verano"

Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, hasta que Yoh la acomodó sobre su pecho con inmenso cuidado.

"Has estado extraña estos días. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Vi un reportaje en la televisión sobre Tetsu." Soltó bruscamente.

Notó el cambio en su esencia: se hizo más pesada debido a una pequeña llama de furia que aún no se había extinguido con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, su expresión se mantuvo igual de serena.

"Lo van a juzgar por otros casos aparte del mío. Obviamente es culpable y Aiko cree que lo sentenciarán a cadena perpetua como mínimo."

Sintió el brazo de su esposo enroscándose en torno a su cintura como una serpiente. Pronto él no soportó más la necesidad de abrazarla con una vehemencia que la sorprendió.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí. Se lo tiene merecido."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te pones así? Estás como deprimida"

"Estoy preocupada" admitió, pero inmediatamente desvió su temor principal hacia el tema que se había convertido en secundario "Sólo es que temo que pueda hallar una manera de escapar. Sé que sería capaz, pero me intriga que esté esperando así, tan tranquilo, mientras el caso recibe cobertura de todo Japón"

"Anna, si no ha escapado es que no ha podido"

"Yo podría. Manipular la mente de alguien no es tan difícil."

"¿No has pensado que tal vez el Consejo tenga a alguna persona dentro para vigilarle y evitar que lo haga."

Ciertamente, no. Aquella conjetura no había cruzado su cabeza, y que viniera de Yoh le hirió un poco el orgullo.

"Aiko no ha dicho nada de eso."

"Bueno, ella actúa por su cuenta, ¿no? En ese caso, el Consejo no tiene que informarle de nada. Tetsu no es de su clan."

"Ya… Tal vez tengas razón" admitió, correspondiendo súbitamente el abrazo "Creo que me siento bien, ¿sabes? Siento que se lo tiene merecido"

"Lo sé. Es completamente cierto. Sólo nos queda esperar. No te preocupes por él. No permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño jamás."

Felizmente buscó el hombro de su esposo y se acomodó allí, con el brazo en torno al pecho masculino. Él la atrajo aún más y envolvió su cintura con un solo brazo. Besó su frente.

"Te amo"

"Yo también"

* * *

Despertó con la sensación de no haber descansado absolutamente nada, como cuando te duermes y al despertar tienes la impresión de que apenas acababas de cerrar los ojos. No obstante, la mañana estaba avanzada, tanto que Yoh había despertado primero y la había dejado durmiendo en el futon. Se estiró lentamente y se levantó con cierta pereza. Tenía ganas de permanecer retozando entre las sábanas, pero también tenía hambre, así que decidió ver qué encontraba en la cocina.

"Ohayou…" susurró al entrar en la sala

"Querrás decir, Konnichi wa" le corrigió Horo "Son las 11 de la mañana."

"Muchas gracias, sabelotodo" remarcó.

No estaba de humor para soportar a Horokeu. Aparte de sentirse cansada, el hambre había sido suplantada por una leve sensación de náusea, lo que le impidió disfrutar la comida que Tamao le sirvió. Ella tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarla mientras comía y se percató de su semblante.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"No" respondió, dejando el plato de lado inmediatamente después "¿Dónde está Yoh?"

"Se fue a trotar. Horo-Horo no quiso acompañarle."

"Ya. Gracias. Voy a recostarme un momento. Si regresa, dile que estoy en la habitación"

"Por supuesto. Avíseme si desea algo más"

Al erguirse nuevamente, no pudo enfocar claramente y el mundo le dio vueltas. Completamente desorientada, sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de recuperar el sentido. La sensación de náusea se duplicó, triplicó y se multiplicó por mil hasta forzarla a doblarse sobre sí misma con la mano sobre la boca. Un pequeño gritito le recordó que Tamao estaba con ella. Se obligó a subir la cabeza sólo para pedirle algo con la mirada. La mujer más joven comprendió y se apresuró a conseguir algún recipiente, cualquiera. Lo logró justo a tiempo. Lo colocó rápidamente en manos de la itako y le sujetó el cabello mientras vaciaba el poco contenido de su estómago.

Horo-Horo y Pirika se asomaron al oír el grito de Tamao, pero el joven se retiró tan pronto vio lo que estaba ocurriendo para dejar a las mujeres solas. Pirika sí se atrevió a entrar. Su exceso de nerviosismo no ayudaba en absoluto, pero al menos contaba su intención.

Temblorosa y más débil tras el esfuerzo y las arcadas, la itako dejó de lado el recipiente y se apoyó en ambas manos, corta de respiración.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" inquirió Pirika

Le dieron ganas de contestar cínicamente, pero ambas habían sido bastante amables al presenciar aquello, por lo que se contentó con menear la cabeza débilmente. Intentó incorporarse, pero la peli rosa se lo impidió al ejercer una suave presión sobre sus hombros.

"No debería, Anna-sama. Será mejor que permanezca sentada un momento. No se preocupe, me encargaré de limpiar esto"

Se sentía incompetente, pero no estaba en condiciones de negarse. Temía volver a vomitar. Se cruzó de piernas y reposó la cabeza en ambas manos mientras Tamao se deshacía de los restos. Pirika le daba nerviosas palmaditas en la espalda, lo cual ayudaba en cierto sentido.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Mejor. Creo que ya puedo levantarme"

"Te haría bien acostarte. Ven, te ayudo a subir."

"No estoy tan mal"

"Si te desmayas subiendo las escaleras, nos tocará a nosotras limpiar la sangre. Mejor te ayudo"

No es que le importara demasiado aquel hecho, pero era cierto y en su estado actual consideraba posible desmayarse en las escaleras. No quería pasar más vergüenza, así que permitió que Pirika la ayudara a subir y se quedara un rato en su habitación sólo para comprobar su estado. No la sintió caliente ni la vio toser, por lo que se retiró. Todo aquello podía deberse al viaje del día anterior, la comida del avión o algo así.

"_Que mierda"_

"Ah, cállate"

Algo muy típico después de vomitar es que te sientas algo mejor y las náuseas cedan un poco, pero producto del esfuerzo vendrá un dolor de cabeza terrible que algunas veces imposibilita el descanso. Le estaba pasando justamente eso. Por alguna razón, casi nunca había enfermado y se sentía ajena a casi cualquier malestar que no fuera mental o producto de alguna exageración al entrenar. Por ende, esta súbita caída la tenía desconcertada y no sabía exactamente cómo manejarla.

Tamao estuvo atendiéndola el resto de la mañana. Se notaba que era buena para ello. Pirika no tanto. Sólo atinaba a balbucear algunas palabras de ánimo en tanto su amiga se encargaba por entero de la situación con sorprendente dedicación. Tras haberse asegurado que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por la itako, Tamao la indujo al sueño con apenas unas pocas palabras. No fue difícil caer en la tentación del descanso. Anna no supo cuando las otras dos abandonaron la habitación.

"_Duerme…"_

"_¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

"_¿No recuerdas esa vez en Osorezan? Estábamos en el bosque… Tú y yo."_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

"_Era invierno. Había otro niño. Más alto y grande, te lanzaba piedras cada vez que te veía asomar la cara por el pueblo. Fue tan fácil… llevarlo a ese sitio."_

"_Calla"_

"_Lo llevé para ti. Terminamos con las manos manchadas de sangre, ¿recuerdas? Sangre sobre la nieve… es lo más bello que hay"_

"_¡Eso es mentira!"_

"_Oh, pero ocurrió. Lo olvidaste convenientemente, pero yo lo recuerdo con claridad."_

"_¡Basta!" sollozó._

"_Tú… no recuerdas. No te preocupes. Los recuerdos vendrán poco a poco con el tiempo, y cuando lo hagan, serás diferente. Más fuerte. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido?"_

"_No, no…"_

"_Ah, pero yo sé que sí. Puedo verlo tan claro en tu alma."_

Dios, como odiaba esa risa.

"_¡Ya no!"_

"_Cuidado con lo que deseas. Puede hacerse realidad de muchas otras maneras… Te oigo tan cerca ahora. Tu corazón late como el de un pajarillo atrapado en las garras del gato. Tu cuerpo… reacciona siempre de esa manera hacia mí…"_

_Se dejó caer y se abrazó las rodillas en un fútil intento de llenar el espacio vacío que sentía en el pecho. El suelo estaba húmedo y olía a… sangre. Empeoró la sensación de frío que rápidamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo._

"_Por favor, déjame en paz…"_

"_Tal vez… ya es hora. Debería intentar… acercarme a ti un poco más. Creo que lo soportarías."_

"_¡No!"_

"_Sí…, creo que sí. Nada pierdo con probar."_

"_¡Por favor, no! ¡Para!"_

_Una ráfaga helada le atravesó el pecho con la misma eficacia que una katana de acero templado a la vez que un puño de hierro se cerró en torno a su corazón. Con un sobresalto, emitió un sollozo tembloroso cuyo sonido se perdió en la nada. Se abrazó el pecho para evitar que aquella mano arrancara su corazón de golpe. Podría haberla levantado de donde estaba sólo halándola. Ella seguramente habría seguido el impulso. Se hizo un ovillo y se resignó a su suerte._

_Tosió al sentir que el apretón se tornaba más fuerte y opresivo al punto de hacerla gritar de dolor, antes de disminuir y finalmente ceder. Las náuseas suplantaron el dolor._

"_No, aún no… Una pena, la verdad. Me habría gustado acortar la espera… Estoy impaciente ya. Desde aquí puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, tu aroma…"_

"_No te dejaré tenerme." jadeó_

_Aunque intentó sonar segura, su acompañante notó el temblor en su voz y la exasperación que impregnaba cada palabra. Debió de parecerle gracioso, algo así como una parodia de firmeza, porque rió de nuevo con tanta fuerza que Anna tuvo que taparse los oídos. Era peor que unas uñas rasgando una pizarra._

"_Mírate. ¿Qué podrías hacer contra mí? No eres más que una niña que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, su propia oscuridad. Yo sólo estoy forzándote a aceptarla."_

"_¡Aléjate!_

"_A ver, ¿por qué me alejaría ahora? No… he sentido tan cerca en años, siglos. Te… deseo. Deseo tu cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo, tan cálido, suave, tan… sensible. Pronto, muy pronto, saldré de esta maldita prisión y te juro que ese cuerpo será mío. Pronto."_

_El puño se cerró en torno a su centro de nuevo, opresivo y casi desesperado, hasta que ella no pudo más y gritó._

"¡ANNA!"

Su esposo se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera. Anna permaneció lánguida, con los ojos de obsidiana abiertos como platos y fijos en el techo borroso. No comprendía bien las palabras que Yoh le murmuraba. Se encontraba débil y temblorosa, la adrenalina yacía concentrada en cada gota de sangre y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estaba llorando.

"Fue sólo una pesadilla, amor." Susurró su esposo besándole el rostro y secando sus lágrimas. "Todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo."

"¿Yoh?"

"Sí. Soy yo."

Lo apartó con fuerza mal calculada, como si le costara coordinar cada movimiento. Aún así, Yoh mantuvo sus brazos en torno a ella para evitar que se moviera y siguió murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Tenía razones para hacerlo. Era la segunda vez que ocurría en la semana, la quinta en el mes. Anna estaba teniendo pesadillas cada vez más frecuentes tras las que despertaba o bien histérica o en shock. Al parecer, esta vez era la segunda.

"Anna, háblame. ¿Estás bien?"

La itako cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo cual hizo correr más lágrimas. A pesar de ello, no emitió sonido alguno.

"No" fue lo único que dijo.

Yoh suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ella. Éste subía y bajaba agitado al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Fácilmente pudo oír los latidos de un corazón desbocado por el miedo.

"No" repitió, finalmente cediendo ante la necesidad de llorar "No estoy bien."

"Shhh. Tranquila. Son sólo pesadillas, cielo."

"Tengo miedo de dormir, Yoh, me siento cansada. Despierto todas las mañanas sintiéndome como si no hubiera dormido nada y encima hubiera tenido que huir de… _eso_."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Aún así, son sólo pesadillas. No pueden hacerte daño."

Anna había oído antes esas palabras, pero ahora no estaba muy convencida

"Dime, ¿fue lo mismo de siempre?"

"Sí… Eso creo."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo? Te ayudaría a calmarte."

Por primera vez, Anna se negó. Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y se sentía tan deshecha que incluso el efecto vigorizante de la adrenalina no fue suficiente para hacerla levantar. Prefirió gastar la poca energía que había ganado llorando en brazos de Yoh, quien sólo era capaz de abrazarla con fuerza, completamente impotente. Sólo atinó a pensar en alguna manera de que su esposa obtuviera un sueño decente, sin mayores resultados. Había estado cavilando sobre el tema los últimos días, pero era algo que iba más allá de sus posibilidades. Desconocía el origen de las pesadillas, ya que Anna había tenido una vida calmada por más de un año sin ningún problema. Había intentado acudir a Aiko, pero Anna se rehusaba rotundamente, alegando que era algo pasajero tan pronto él le sugería recurrir a su ayuda.

Anna abrió los ojos de nuevo, notando que el techo había perdido más nitidez debido a que tenía un inminente impulso de llorar. Yoh notó el temblor producto de un nudo apretado en la garganta y se apresuró a acariciar el rostro de su esposa. Su peso la mantenía aprisionada y consciente de que él seguía allí para ella, aunque no sirviera de mucho para solucionar la situación y sólo fuera un consuelo momentáneo.

"Apártate" Murmuró ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tengo sed"

"Yo buscaré el agua. No te sientes bien."

Anna cedió. Aquello también era inusual. Últimamente se estaba mostrando demasiado dócil. Era casi inaudito que su carácter vivo y fuerte se hubiera apagado con apenas unas pocas semanas de mal sueño y un malestar en las mañanas. Justamente en eso pensaba el shamán mientras bajaba silenciosamente por las escaleras. Sirvió el agua apresurado.

"¿Ha tenido pesadillas de nuevo?"

Yoh dejó caer el vaso del susto.

"Ren."

"¿Quién más, bobo? Responde mi pregunta."

"Sí."

"¿No crees que es raro? Las ha estado teniendo muy a menudo."

"Ya sé. No sé qué tiene."

"Si tan mal está, puedo llamar a mi hermana. Esas dos se entienden y tal vez encuentren algo en común que alivie a Anna. Ya ha pasado antes." Sugirió el chino

"Cierto" respondió el moreno "Tienes razón. ¿Crees que pueda venir?"

"Seguramente."

Sirvió nuevamente el agua bajo la mirada aguda del chino. Subió apresurado para encontrar que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Bien, si no estaba en la habitación, sólo quedaba un sitio en el que podría estar a esas horas. Bajó nuevamente rumbo al baño. La halló lavándose los dientes de manera viciosa, prueba de que había vomitado de nuevo. Tamao estaba cerca. Había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse para atender a la itako de una manera tan dedicada que desconcertaba.

"¿Mejor?" inquirió al acercarse.

Emitió un gruñido bajo que Yoh no supo interpretar con claridad.

"Ten, esto te ayudará"

Escupió el contenido de su boca antes de aceptar el vaso.

"Ven, vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No quiero…"

"¿Vemos televisión?"

Lo ignoró y se volvió a Tamao.

"¿Hay carne?"

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a la mujer más joven. Anna no era muy amante de la carne, no cuando tenía a Tamao para que cocinara platos tradicionales y la carne tenía un precio exorbitante. De todos modos, asintió y dijo que podía preparar algo sencillo.

"Sólo… ásala. Nada complicado"

Tamao se retiró con diligencia. Anna se apoyó en los bordes del lavamanos y recostó la cabeza en el espejo. Dejó que Yoh la llevara gentilmente hacia la sala, donde se sentó sobre un cojín. Se sentía un tanto mejor, algo agitada, pero tenía apetito y eso no ocurría desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

"Deja de mirarme así" le dijo a su esposo.

"Me tienes preocupado, Anna"

Emitió un resoplido. ¿Él, preocupado? Tendría que salir a ver si el cielo se había tornado rojo y el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse.

"Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo"

"Tal vez deberías deberías llamar a Aiko para que te recete algún somnífero."

"Genial, drogas para dormir. Claro, eso me alegrará el día. Mira, lo que necesito ahora mismo es un poco de paz y silencio, no que estén pululando alrededor mío."

"¿Quieres que te deje sola?"

Bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco la expresión. Meneó la cabeza en señal de negativa. Más tranquilo, Yoh la abrazó desde atrás con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. La cercanía le permitió sentir su preocupación y la vehemencia de esta, lo cual consiguió sorprenderla, si bien no hubo ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro. Se contentó con tomar una larga bocanada de aire y disfrutar de la proximidad que sólo le permitía a él. Habría permanecido más tiempo así… de no ser por el olor de la carne asada. La estaba llamando.

Se desprendió con delicadeza de su esposo, aunque permitió que este le tomara de la mano hasta la cocina y se sentara más cerca de lo normal una vez empezó a comer. No había tenido tanta hambre en días, no, semanas, hecho que tanto Tamao como Yoh tomaron como buena señal. Lo más increíble de todo fue que la joven no sintió náuseas una vez hubo terminado, por lo que pudo permanecer sentada plácidamente observando como Tamao recogía todo metódicamente mientras Yoh jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"He estado peor"

"No deberías esforzarte, Annita"

"No me llames Annita" gruñó "Estoy bien de momento."

Su esposo la tomó por sorpresa al besarle la comisura de los labios. Anna dio un respingo, mas no se apartó, ya que Tamao no lo había notado. Se contentó con lanzarle una mirada de reproche que sólo obtuvo por respuesta una indulgente sonrisa.

"Que bien."

"Tengo que llamar a Aiko."

"Anna-sama, ya es tarde. Es pasada la medianoche."

"Tranquila. A esta hora apenas está comenzando a beber."

Bajó para telefonear a su sensei. Se dio cuenta de que Tamao la observaba discretamente por si ocurría algo, lo cual agradeció para sus adentros, pero no necesitaría sus atenciones de momento.

"Tardaste en llamar" fue lo primero que Aiko dijo al reconocer el número.

"Me sentía mal."

"Te estás poniendo vieja"

"Como mi sensei" Aiko la reprochó por el comentario "¿Qué lograste averiguar?"

"Los clanes de China contestaron negativamente. Al parecer, no ha habido un casi similar al de Manson en su país. Australia también contestó que no, pero los de Alemania, Rusia, Italia, Estados Unidos, México y Perú han encontrado ciertas similitudes en algunos crímenes acontecidos y están estudiando el caso, por lo que sería conveniente esperar un poco más a ver qué traen de nuevo."

"¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda a los demás clanes de Japón?"

"¿Estás loca o quieres terminar encerrada en una jaula mientras te estudian? Yo me encargaré de estudiar todo lo concerniente a Japón. Es cierto que podría indagar más con su ayuda, pero en el caso improbable—sino imposible—de que les diga, ellos definitivamente no harían gran caso y lo mejor que podrían hacerte sería encerrarte en El Refugio por el resto de tus días. No es necesario recurrir a su ayuda cuando yo puedo manejarlo. Sólo acudo a clanes extranjeros que son de confianza porque han sido amigos familiares y sólo me remito a conocidos."

"Vale, ya entendí"

"Por otro lado, he notado que el Consejo está muy pendiente de Tetsu."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, que los muy hijos de puta lo están vigilando y no me informaron nada. Por eso no se ha escapado"

No podía creer que Yoh tuviera razón.

"¿Realmente no te dijeron nada?

"No, a Ichiro se le escapó en una borrachera. Ahí me enteré, pero preferí no formar lío. Si ellos ya lo tienen bajo control, mejor. Estarán pendientes de él mientras yo me enfoco en tu caso. Les interesa que muera. Es el último heredero del clan Kondo, por lo que tiene en sus manos una gran cantidad de bienes. Al morir, eso pasará al Estado… hipotéticamente. Hallarán alguna manera de quedarse con alguna parte al menos"

"No creo."

"¿Quién trata más con ellos? ¿Tú o yo? Lamentablemente, la tradición de los clanes ha caído en un estado deplorable de pura corrupción. No obstante, supongo que es lo único que los mantiene con vida.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?"

"No, no realmente. Estoy aguardando la afirmativa de dirigir el caso judicial de Tetsu, eso es todo."

"Bien. Por favor, avísame si sabes de algo más."

"Estoy en eso."

Aiko colgó sin despedirse, un mal hábito al que su aprendiz ya se había acostumbrado, podría decirse. Dejó el aparato en su lugar antes de retornar a la cocina. Yoh había subido ya, pero Tamao seguía en la cocina, canturreando alegremente. Anna nunca encontró a Tamao interesante. Era una persona simple, con necesidades simples y cuyo poder no era nada sorprendente. Era una mujer más joven y además inferior en todos los sentidos. Aún así, lograba hacer de las cosas más sencillas una aventura. No al grado de Pilika, quien solía pasar por enferma mental si le daba una de esas crisis que sólo le daban a ella. Lo de Tamao era más bien una alegría serena, constante, que sólo era visible si dejaba atrás la carga de nervios que siempre llevaba con ella. A pesar de que la joven no le resultaba interesante, Anna envidiaba eso.

Tamao dejó de guardar los utensilios que había utilizado para atender a Anna.

"¿Se siente bien, Anna-sama?"

Contestó con un asentimiento. La pelirrosa se le acercó y pidió permiso para tocarle la frente. Anna fue la que terminó de cerrar el espacio entre su cabeza y la mano temblorosa de la mujer más joven.

"Parece que le ha bajado la fiebre."

"Me siento bien de momento, Tamao. De veras."

La pelirrosa se alejó sonriente. Anna se permitió el gusto de bajar sus defensas sólo para deleitarse de aquella aura alegre, casi inocente.

"_Es difícil de admitir, pero tengo suerte de tener a Tamao en la pensión… Tendría que comer plástico de no ser por ella." _Era cierto, y además de esto, Tamao había asumido del cuidado de Anna cuando esta colapsaba con suma dedicación y experticia. Al hallarse vulnerable, el carácter de la mujer más joven se tornaba más firme sin perder su gentileza _"Con esa alegría y esa dedicación, seguramente sería buena madre."_

Por un instante, el pensamiento estuvo a punto de escapar sin causar mayores repercusiones, pero un impulso subconsciente lo retuvo, lo haló hacia su primera línea de atención al conectar un hecho aparentemente no relacionado con otro, luego con uno más, y así sucesivamente hasta formar una reacción en cadena que abarcó toda su capacidad de pensamiento, consciente o no. Al conectar todas las ideas, se formó una vertiginosa vorágine incomprensible que causó en ella tanto terror que fue incapaz de analizar el resultado. No obstante, era bastante simple. Todo giraba en torno a la palabra _Madre,_ y una vez el torbellino se aquietó, dejando vislumbrar el resultado, supo exactamente qué significaba.

* * *

Listo, ahi esta el cap. no es mi favorito, y desde ya les advierto que tendrán que esperar un buen rato para el próximo .Lo tenía escrito a la mitad y ahora no lo encuentro en ninguna carpeta de la pc. Sospecho que fue porque compre una laptop nueva que presentó una falla a la semana, así que fui a cambiarla. Creo que el otro cap quedó en la que cambié. T_T. De todos modos, en estos momentos estoy inspirada, así que intentaré acabarlo lo más pronto posible. Gracias por la paciencia de los fans que aún están allí afuera leyendo el fic.

Nota: este capítulo no está Betatesteado, así que probablemente haya numerosos errores a la vista.

Chao!


End file.
